Seraphic Robin Hood
by Niana7064
Summary: This is the story of a boy known as the Seraphic Robin Hood in all of Nadora. How he triumphs against the wicked 'king' as the queen is away from her kingdom as he robs the rich to feed the poor of the town of Doveport, saves and protects his most important, cherished friend he had known as young kids. This young hero's work is never done as long as the 'king' plots his revenge.
1. The Hero

**Title:** Seriphic Robin Hood

 **Genre:** romance, adventure, fantasy, family and friendship

 **Rated:** T

 **Pairings:** YuuMika, KimizukiYoichi, ShinoaMitsuba, GurenShinya, NarumiIwasaki

 **Summary:** This is the story of a boy known as the Seraphic Robin Hood in all of Nadora. How he triumphs against the wicked 'king' as the queen is away from her kingdom as he robs the rich to feed the poor of the town of Doveport, saves and protects his most important, cherished friend he had known as young kids. This young hero's work is never done as long as the 'king' plots his revenge against him.

 **Hi guys! This one happens to be my personal favorite for how it came out. In case you can't tell, we have Disney's Robin Hood this time and I've really enjoyed writing this fanfic and I hope you all will love reading it. And so, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Hero**

 _It has been known that there has been a heap of legends about Robin Hood. All of them as different as snowflakes on a winter wind. Well, this generation in a post apocalypse world have our own version, for this is the story of the Seraphic Robin Hood._

Now we see a young man in his late twenties, short white hair, gentle blue eyes, dressed as a minstrel as he strums his mandolin to the tune of the legend of the Seraphic Robin Hood. "Oh incidentally, I am Shinya Hiragi, a minstrel and narrator of this story.

"Now a minstrel is an early-day folk singer. And my job as one is to tell it like it is, or was, or whatever."

Strumming his mandolin, the scene changes to show a beautiful forest with three friends walking down a path, sharing a conversation and exchanging jokes. Two of the friends are boys, both sixteen with one having short black hair that is both messy and neat, deep emerald green eyes, having his usual grin on his face, the other boy is taller by a few inches, short messy pink hair, sharp reddish-brown eyes, black rimmed glasses, one of his ears pierced, smirking in a teasing manner at the ravenette. The third friend, a girl of fifteen, quite shorter than the boys, her purple hair tied around her head in a braid with her bangs loose and hugging the sides of her face, big brown eyes, a big bow tied in the back of her hair, smiling and laughing at the ravenette's jokes and the pinkette's snappy remarks to him.

 **Yuichiro, Kimizuki and Shinoa**

 **walking through the forest**

 **Laughing back and forth at**

 **what the other'n has to say**

Coming across the river, two of the three decide to go for a swim. Deciding it would be very funny, Yuu went behind Kimizuki with Shinoa grabbing both of his hands and as he struggles against them, Yuu push him while Shinoa pull and it wasn't long until all three were in the water, Yuu and Shinoa laughing with Kimizuki glaring at them before sending a wave of a splash at the two.

 **Reminiscing this and that**

 **And having such a good time**

 **Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

 **Golly, what a day**

Due to him splashing at them for dragging him into the water with them, Yuu and Shinoa splash back at Kimizuki, commencing a playful water war. However, unknown to the three friends, a vampire with great muscles, piercing red eyes, his long magenta hair in a braid, peers through the trees, his reflection in the crystal waters.

 **Never, ever thinking**

 **there was danger in the water**

 **They were drinking**

 **They just guzzled it down**

Just as they drank some of the fresh, cool water, that is when Yuu notices the vampire that had caught sight of them, and soon enough, a few soldiers appear from the bushes and shrubs, aiming their arrows at the trio.

 **Never dreaming**

 **that a scheming sheriff and his posse**

 **Was a-watching them**

 **and gathering around**

Thinking fast, the three dive into the river, avoiding any arrows shot at them and climb out the other side, making a run for it as they dodged trees and jump fences in order to escape.

 **Yuichiro, Kimizuki and Shinoa**

 **running through the forest**

 **Jumping fences, dodging trees**

 **and trying to get away**

With one arrow homing in on Shinoa's back, she immediately does a dodge roll, allowing the arrow to zip right over her and struck an old tree instead as she continue to run alongside her friends.

Seeing a tree not too far ahead of them that had a few thick branches just low enough for them to grab, Kimizuki got ahead, leap onto one of the branches and disappear into the leaves. Yuu follows suit but not before helping Shinoa into the tree as they hid from the angered sheriff and confused archers.

 **Contemplating nothing**

 **but escaping**

 **And finally making it**

 **Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

 **Golly, what a day**

Hiding among the thick leaves, Yuu gestures his friends to stay quiet as the three watch the sheriff and his men leave the forest, empty handed.

 **Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

 **Golly, what a day**


	2. Enter 'King' Ferid

**Here in this chapter, we meet who will be taking on the role of the spoiled, selfish, greedy Prince John and a couple other roles will be mentioned but we don't see those characters quite yet. Let me tell you that when I was doing Shinoa and Kimizuki's shared role as Little John, they turned out just perfect partners in crime as they tag along with Yuu just like the duo in our favorite film. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enter 'King' Ferid**

The coast is clear. The three friends remain in the tree, relaxing after managing to escape the somewhat cunning Sheriff Crowley's grasp. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kimizuki says as he leans against the tree and has his full attention on Yuu who is one branch above him and Shinoa who swung her legs off the side of the branch, "You know what, idiot Yuu, you've been taking too many risky chances."

This caused a chuckle out of the teen after he lets out a low and quick whistle, causing a small black demon cat with red eyes to appear right out of thin air and settle on his shoulders. "Risky chances? Come on, Kimizuki, you know they make things a lot more exciting."

"Oh yeah, Yuu-san?" Shinoa asks in a teasing manner before she points at his black hat that had green and blue feathers tucked in the side.

"Take a look at your hat. That's no candle on a cake." Kimizuki points out to finish Shinoa's statement.

To see the arrow sticking out from one side of his hat to the other, Yuu takes his hat off to remove the arrow. "Well, this one almost took out my feathers with it."

The arrow removed and his hat back on his head, Yuu lets the arrow slip right out of his hand and was easily caught in between Shinoa's two waiting fingers and she playfully twirl the arrow between her fingers. "They are getting better, you know. You've got to admit it, they're getting better and catching up to us."

"Yeah, next thing we know we're lead into the gallows to end up being hanged. It'll be difficult to be laughing in that situation, Yuu." Kimizuki says as he made a choking noise, imagining that scene.

"Ha! Crowley has no chance in catching any of us in a million years."

"Heads up, Kimizuki!" Shinoa calls as she flings the arrow right at the pinkette's head, ducking in five seconds after Shinoa yells.

"Watch it, shorty. I only have one head!" Kimizuki all but yelled at the Hiragi girl who simply giggled at his reaction.

"Oh chill out, would ya? I swear you worry too much." Yuu sits against the tree as he stroke Asuramaru who is now perched on his knees.

Kimizuki then summons Kiseki-o, a small white demon cat with green and purple fire patterns in its fur with red eyes and has his companion dispose of the arrow by swallowing it into the devil's coffin. The arrow gone, Shinoa asks as she strokes her own companion, Shikama Doji or Shi for short, a little black and orange demon cat that had appeared out of nowhere and curled up in her lap, "But now I'm curious, Yuu-san. Are we good guys or bad guys?"

"What makes you say that, Shinoa?" Kimizuki asks as Kiseki-o perches on his shoulder.

"Well, you know, us robbing the rich to feed the poor." she finishes her statement as she gently pets Shi's back and spine.

Now Yuu could see why she's confused. "Now you know that is a naughty word. We don't rob. Let's just put it this way; we sort of borrow some things from those who can afford it."

"Borrow?" both Shinoa and Kimizuki ask in unison before they both agree that they are in debt.

Just then, Yuu picks up the sound of a trumpet being played not too far off. With Asuramaru secured on his shoulder, Yuu climbs up to the top of the tree to hear better with Kimizuki and Shinoa right behind him to see what he heard.

Finally registered what he had heard, Yuu could only smile what will be happening next. "Sounds like another collection day for the poor, huh guys?"

Nodding in agreement, Shinoa says as she gently pet Shi who is on her shoulder, "Yeah, sweet charity." Doing a quick high five between the three, Yuu, Kimizuki and Shinoa climb down the tree and make a run for where they can start an act to get the rich to stop on their journey, all the while the demon cats activate their abilities.

Down the road in the forest, the marching band plays an up-tempo music with the captain of the guard leading the parade where right in the middle is the royal coach being pulled along the parade by two powerful white stallions and in front of the royal coach are a group of guards carrying a heavy chest full of gold.

Inside the coach is the king and his advisors. The king, Ferid, had long silvery hair tied in the back by a long black ribbon, dressed as a king should dress with a white royal tunic with light blue pants and black shoes under a grey royalty cape. The two advisors, one with short purple hair that curve around his neck while the other had black hair with some tied in the back, both wearing gothic outfits with Lacus wearing dark red while his partner Rene wore dark blue.

In front of the king sits a few bags all full of gold coins he's collected as taxes from all of the previous villages he's been through, enjoying going through all of the coins like a child having sweets. "Taxes!" Ferid laughs in a merriment way as he runs his hands through the gold in each bag that's in front of him. "Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!"

Nodding in agreement to their king, Lacus says after taking a quick sip of his tea while Rene picked up a scone to dip in his tea, "My king, you have such an admiring skill for encouraging the poor to obey your command."

"To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, 'rob the poor to feed the rich' is more like it." Ferid replies as he twirled his finger in his silver locks, earning him a few chuckles from the two. Holding up the crown, Ferid adds as he turns to face a mirror that Lacus is holding up for him, "Now what is the next stop, Sir Rene?"

Being closest to the map of Nadora, Rene sets his tea and scone down and turns toward the map, tracing the roads with his finger then stops on the next town. "It seems that the next stop is Doveport, sire."

To hear the name of the next town, Ferid could only grin at the idea of being there, thinking of one certain boy who lives in that town. "Ah! The richest rose of them all. Beautiful Doveport."

Placing the crown on his head, it felt slightly tight due to having his head slightly bigger than the previous king's. However Lacus and Rene found the crown to be fitting to the man. "An excellent fit, sire." Lacus started.

"Absolutely becoming." Rene adds.

Enjoying the compliments, Ferid nods. "Now I must say that this crown gives me a strong sense of power!"

"And just how perfect King Sirius's crown sits on your noble brow since Queen Krul's would never fit for how tiny it is." Lacus says as Ferid admires the way the crown sits upon his head in the mirror.

But then those names had registered in his head as he became full of anger. "King Sirius? Queen Krul?!" Seeing the anger across his face, Lacus shrinks back while Rene glared at him, his expression saying " _Way to go genius"._

"I thought I told you that neither of you are to mention those names!" Ferid has a strong hatred towards the former king and current queen. He had planned to have Sirius and his queen Anahita's son Mikaela's hand in marriage and become the next king, but they had their son meet someone else and had planned for them to be betrothed.

Before they had passed, Anahita had handed down her crown to a faithful friend, Lady Krul and made her the Queen of Nadora and they left Mika in her care. They had forbid Ferid from being anywhere near the young prince.

But that unfortunately never stopped him. After Sirius and Anahita passed away with Krul ruling Nadora, Ferid had tricked her to leave the kingdom on a crusade, leaving him to be able to rule in his way.

"Forgive me sire. It was only a mere slip up. Us three are in on this plot together after all." Lacus begs for forgiveness with his head bowed to his king.

Then Rene speaks up next, "But let's not forget that it was your idea for Lacus and I to hypnotize her and she was sent off."

"Yes, onto that crazy crusade!"

"But much to the sorrow of the Prince Mikaela."

At the thought of how sad the prince was to see her leave caused Ferid to sob a bit himself. "Yes, Mika! That boy always preferred Krul over me since his parents are gone." Then he twirled one finger into a few silver strands and starts to tug at them, mumbling to himself.

Lacus and Rene just hate it when he does this. They know how much Ferid cherishes his hair just as much as he cherishes his collected taxes. So the two take out two pocket watches and swing them both from side to side, hypnotizing the king.

The ticking of the clocks helped to sooth him. Then Ferid snaps out of the hypnosis and glares at his advisors. "There will be none of that!"

Putting the watches away, Lacus says, "We were only trying to help."

"Well look here, you two. If I hear another word from either of you, I'll have the both of you walking to Doveport." At that the two fell silent, not wanting to anger their king anymore.


	3. Robbing Royalty

**Chapter 3**

 **Robbing Royalty**

In Oakheart Forest, Yuu, Kimizuki, and Shinoa, all three completely disguised as gypsies thanks to their demonic pets now just appearing to be normal animals for their act, run up to the road, still hidden among the scenery. Having a much better look at the marching parade, Kimizuki lets out an annoyed sigh. "Well what do you know. It's only a circus."

Yuu then glares at the tall teen. "No you stupid Telephone Pole. Look closer. That's the royal coach. It's that good for nothing King Ferid himself."

"The king?" Shinoa asks. But then she and Kimizuki remember there is a law against robbing the royalty and it has a very great penalty for such a crime. "Don't you remember there is a law against robbing royalty."

"We'll catch you later." Kimizuki and Shinoa are about to leave when Yuu stopped them.

"And miss this chance to perform before royalty? You two know I can't pull this off on my own and Asuramaru could only do so much on his own."

The two had figured they could leave Kiseki-o and Shi to help Asuramaru, but then again Yuu needs them if there is to be hope of pulling this off, take whatever gold they could get, return to Doveport and help the poor villagers since Sheriff Crowley always overtax them.

Giving in since he has a younger sister that needs providing, Kimizuki sighs as they give in. "Here we go again."

And so, everything ready, the trio and their companions get ahead of the parade and step out of the trees, Yuu calling out with his voice in a different level, "Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers!"

Right behind him, Shinoa dances and beats a tambourine while Kimizuki held up a crystal ball to show the guards and the king as he steps out of his coach to see the three gypsies and their playful pets by their feet. "Fortune forecast! Lucky charms." Kimizuki announces as he spins the crystal ball in the air a few times, his voice deeper as well.

With Shinoa's dancing keeping the guards distracted with the way she moves her slender body and shakes her tambourine, Yuu unrolls a fortune scroll. "Get the dope with your horoscope."

Intrigued, Ferid orders the guards to halt the parade as he waves the gypsies over. However when Lacus and Rene steps out to investigate what is going on, they instantly got bad feelings from them.

Dismissing the two doubtful advisors, Ferid offers his hands to the three, leaving them all amazed at the sight of the jewels on his fingers. "My friends, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever one you three like."

Secretly not liking to be called his friends, Yuu went first and held his left hand, swiftly removed the ring before planting a quick kiss to his fingers. "How generous of you, Your Majesty."

Next was Shinoa, her act is to be a beautiful mute, kisses the same hand and takes the bracelet off his wrist. Then Kimizuki was last, kissing every jewel and they all popped out and then quickly putting the three jewels into his pocket.

Now that was done without realizing what the three had done, Ferid ushers Yuu inside, leaving Kimizuki to wait outside and Shinoa to distract guards anyway she can. With the curtains drawn shut, making it dim inside the coach, Yuu starts to set the mood while Asuramaru, Kiseki-o and Shi who had all snuck inside with the raven, search the coach for the bags of gold and gather them up to hand to Kimizuki later.

"Now then, sire, I need you to shut your eyes tightly, concentrate. Absolutely no peeking. From the mists of time, come forth, spirits."

Given the signal, Kimizuki takes the ball that is full of fireflies and ties a string from a rod to a small hole in the lid, gently shakes it to get them to glow and pushes the ball through the drapes, pretending it's a floating crystal ball.

To see Kimizuki doing his part, Yuu continues his act, pretending to be surprised. "Look, sire. Look!"

To see the crystal ball floating in midair, Ferid is awestruck. With Yuu keeping the king under his spell, Kimizuki listens as Yuu gives unnecessary compliments to the one man that doesn't deserve them only to rub his ego. Then the pinkette hears light jingle from inside the coach, meaning that their demon cats have a few bags of coins. His hands right outside the drapes, the cat's hand him the bags and then tied them all up and place them in a much bigger bag to make it easy to run off with the gold.

The large bag hidden and taking out another one, Kimizuki checks out the wheels on the coach with interest. "Well well. We have some solid-gold hubcaps." Taking a moment, Kimizuki removes two of them and place them in the bag before setting his eyes on the heavily guarded chest with multiple locks to keep anyone from getting into it and have access to the treasure inside.

Glad to see Shinoa has every guard watching her with mesmerized eyes, Kimizuki took this chance to saw into the bottom of the chest and have every single coin fall right into the bag.

Hearing a whistle from inside the coach, Kimizuki and Shinoa cease their work and start to run into the trees, the two large bags on hand, full of gold coins, with Yuu, wearing Ferid's grey cape and the demon cats right beside him, running not too far behind.

Just as Ferid opens the drapes of his coach he watches in total shock as the three 'gypsies' run into the forest, laughing their heads off that they have succeeded their plan. That was when he realized the situation he got himself into. "Robbed! I've been robbed! Lacus, Rene! You're never around when I need you!"

Hearing their king call for them back, they hurry to the coach to find Ferid had been stripped down to his long-underwear with only the crown remaining. "I've been robbed."

Glaring at him since this is his own fault, Lacus all but snapped, "Of course you've been robbed! You practically invited those thieves!"

Not allowing them to escape, Rene demands to the guards, "After them you useless fools!"

Snapped out of the trance Shinoa placed them all under, all of the guards chase after the trio. However as the coach is forced forward, the two wheels that are now missing their hubcaps thanks to Kimizuki fell off the coach, causing Ferid, Lacus and Rene to fall out and right into the muddy road, with Ferid trampled by a few guards as they chase after Yuu and his friends but they were already long gone.

Humiliated from being tricked so easily by a group of outlaws, Ferid whines into the mud while Lacus and Rene share an annoyed expression, this was his fault after all.


	4. Honorable Sheriff Crowley

**Chapter 4**

 **Honorable Sheriff Crowley**

Appearing from behind a tree with a wanted poster of Yuu that had been put up by Ferid's men, Shinya chuckles as he continues to strum his mandolin, a beautiful white tiger right beside him. "Well even though King Ferid had offered a huge award for the capture of Yuichiro Amane, that outlaw and his band continue to rob the rich to feed the poor."

Then Shinya turns to see the poor struggling to get through the day. "And believe me it's a good thing of him. Due to taxes and all, the poor people of Doveport were starving to death." That was when he and his companion Byakkomaru see the merry man that is the town's sheriff.

The white tiger starts to hiss as Shinya felt his stomach drop at the sight of the man. "Uh oh. Here comes the big old Bad News himself. Crowley the Honorable Sheriff of Doveport."

Strolling happily past the old well, Crowley stops in his tracks when he sees the former lieutenant and now friar of the church leave a building, a small pouch in his hand as he shuts the door gently behind him before going down the road. "Well, it appears that old Friar Guren is out doing some good once again."

Having a hunch that there are coins in that bag, Crowley decides to follow Guren at a safe distance. Arriving at the blacksmith's, Guren enters and shuts the door behind him and greets the blacksmith Makoto Narumi working on a new sword with his husband Shusaku Iwasaki polishing the weapons.

To see the friar has paid them a visit, Narumi says as he stops his work to greet him. "Good morning, Friar Guren."

Making sure no one is eavesdropping, Guren makes a 'shh' sound and says as he hands him the bag. "Here, this is for you and Iwasaki, from Yuichiro."

Feeling the bag feel a little heavy, Narumi is grateful for what his young friend is still doing for everyone in Doveport. "God bless Yuu Amane. Shusaku, go hide this in case the sheriff drops by." Narumi then tosses the bag to him.

Iwasaki nods and immediately goes to hide the bag where no one but the two of them have access to.

Crowley then strolls over to the blacksmith's and knocks on the door. To hear the knock and hoping Iwasaki had hidden the bag well, Narumi went back to his work while Guren stepped off to side, pretending to be just a regular visitor. "Ready or not, here I come!" Crowley calls before opening the door and barging in. "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector, gentlemen."

"Would you take it easy on me, Sheriff. It's just that with this busted leg, I'm behind on my work sir." Narumi says as he shows the man his broken leg that is still in a cast.

"Yes, I know Narumi. But you are way behind on your taxes as well." Crowley said in an all too cheerful voice, making the three become worried.

"Do have a heart, Sheriff Crowley. Can't you see he's laid up?" Then Guren offers a rocking chair to Narumi so he could chill for a moment. "Here, Narumi. It's best if you rest for a while."

With Iwasaki helping him to the chair, Narumi keeps his bad leg up. But Crowley could tell that there was something in the cast. Once Narumi had sat down, Crowley brings over a small stool before grabbing his bad leg, lifting it very hard until a few coins fell out of the cast and into his waiting fist. Then Guren and Iwasaki felt their stomachs drop as Crowley made sure he got every single coin by tapping hard on his bad foot, sending a wave of pain through his bad leg until the last coin slipped out.

Having collected the taxes for the king, Crowley sets the bad leg on the stool and Iwasaki immediately rushed to his side, making sure he's ok. "I know it smarts, Narumi. But King Ferid did always say that taxes should hurt."

This had been completely unnecessary. "Now you see here...You evil, flint-hearted bastard!" Guren starts but then Crowley cuts him off with his hand right in his face.

"Easy there, preacher. You're supposed to be a Holy Man after all." With that Crowley leaves the building, Guren glaring after him and flipping the bird at his retreating back.

On the other side of Doveport, in a small house next to a great oak tree, a small pond on one side and a garden on the other, you could hear the young children singing.

 **Happy birthday to you**

Inside the house, the young children dance around as they sang. Kōta who has just turned fourteen, watches his family celebrate his birthday with him as the Director currently has her hands tucked behind her back.

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **Happy birthday, dear Kōta**

Just as the kind and loving matron hands Kōta his gift, the door burst open with Sheriff Crowley taking over the rest of the song, causing the children to hide behind the Director and Kōta to hide his gift from the man.

 **Happy birthday to you**

The song ending on a bad note, Crowley turns to Kōta as his eyes set right on the small gift. "Well now, kiddo, that box looks well wrapped, huh?"

"Yes sir. This is my birthday present, Sheriff sir." Kōta answers nervously.

"It sure is. Go ahead and open it."

Removing the ribbon and opening the lid, Kōta's face beamed at his gift. To see it's a gold coin, Crowley shoots one hand inside and snatches the coin before Kōta could even touch it.

To see what he had just done had angered the Director. "Do you not possess a heart? We have scrimped and saved to give him that coin!" The Director glares at the heartless Sheriff with two of the oldest girls fifteen year old Akane and thirteen year old Chihiro share the same glare.

"Well that is very thoughtful of you, Miss Director. After all a family that saves together, pays together no matter how poor they are." Having to ignore the glares and giving them an insult had made the woman and the older girls to hate him even more as Akane went to comfort Kōta.

That was when a blind, old stranger stepped inside the house, using his stick to tap on his surroundings and a black tin mug in his other hand, saying tiredly, "Alms, alms, alms for the poor."

Taking the coin he snatched from Kōta, Crowley flicked his wrist hard enough to make whatever coins he earned to jump out and right into his hand. To see what he just did caused the Director to gasp. Very pleased with himself, as if what he did is normal, Crowley leaves the house but then ends up tripping over a log that wasn't there before.

With the wicked man gone and off her property, the Director knew she could never forgive the sheriff for the stunts he pulled off in her home and approached the blind man. "You poor man. Do come in and rest yourself for a moment."

Getting a strong sense of familiarity from the man, the children gather around as he sat down in the offered chair. "Thank you, kind woman. Thank you. Now I do believe my old ears heard someone singing a birthday ditty?"

Akane leading him over, Kōta nods his head and answers as he fought tears, "Yes sir, and that mean old Sheriff Crowley took my birthday gift."

Very typical of that man. The blind man then pats Kōta on the head, attempting to lift his spirits. "Did he now? But I know you are a stouthearted and should never let it get you down."

The man's voice changing as he removes his black blindfold to reveal a pair of emerald eyes, Kōta exclaims as he smiled at who their visitor actually is. "No way, it's Yuichiro Amane!"

Removing his disguise with Asuramaru leaping out, Yuu says as he revealed himself to his old family, "Happy birthday Kōta!"

At the sight of the boy who once lived with the orphans until he was adopted by Frnos and Angelique back when he was twelve, Akane and all of the younger kids glomp onto Yuu in a big hug, causing Yuu to let out a chuckle as he hugged all of his former family members before allowing the Director to bring him into her arms in a warm embrace, tears in her eyes for finally seeing the boy after so long since he was adopted by that loving couple.

Once he was released, Yuu turns his attention back to Kōta and says, "So bud, how old are you today?"

"Gosh, I am fourteen, going on fifteen." Kōta answers proudly.

Wow, he is really growing. "Fourteen hmm? That does make you the man of the house and I have just the right gift for you."

Yuu then takes out a handmade bow and a leather quiver with a strap and a good number of arrows for a new archer to start with. At the sight of the new present, Kōta happily holds the bow in one hand, the quiver strapped to his back and takes one arrow out and sets it. "Thanks Yuu. So how do I look guys?"

"Not much like Yuu." the youngest child, a boy named Taichi answers from beside Fumie who is currently holding his little hand.

"He's right. There is something missing." Then an idea struck him and he takes out a small black choker that was an imitation of the one around his neck but while Yuu's had a blue opal, Kōta's had a light topaz.

The choker around his neck, Kōta poses again. Yuu then smiles at a new thought. "You know what, Kōta, you're just the right age to join my band."

To hear that he's old enough to join his older brother, Kōta lowers his bow and arrow as he looks at him in wonder. "Really?"

"I spoke to the Director and she is perfectly fine with you joining as long as you get the proper training to be an archer as your second gift from me."

To hear that, Kōta quickly hugs Yuu tight and runs outside to try his bow and arrows with Akane and Taichi going with him. After seeing how big his smile grew, the Director says in gratitude, "You've given him such a wonderful birthday. How could I ever thank you?"

"I only wish I could do more for my home." Yuu then takes out a small bag and gives it to the Director who gladly took it. "Someday happiness will return to Doveport, I promise." Yuu puts his disguise back on with Asuramaru going back into hiding and left the house, acting as a blind man to gather intel while hiding in plain sight.

Walking to the doorway as she watches their hero leave, the Director says with grateful tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Oh Yuichiro, you've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. God bless you and protect you from the wicked." She is just so grateful for everything he has done to protect all of Doveport without any reward.


	5. Angelic Vampire

**In this chapter, we have a special scene. This chapter happens to be one of my favorites that I've ever wrote and you all shall see why. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Angelic Vampire**

And so, the three Hyakuya orphans run into an open field just outside the town after getting Mirai so that Kōta could practice without accidentally hitting anyone. And so, being certain that the area is clear, Kōta prepares his bow and one arrow when Mirai came up to him and asks, "Did Yuichiro really give those to you?"

"Yep, and he even gave me this choker since I am old enough to join him and his men." Kōta points to the choker with his birthstone. With Yuu and his men, they all have their own chokers with their birthstones on them.

"Wow, you're lucky you got such an amazing visitor on your birthday." Mirai had always admired her brother and his friends for everything they have done for the poor of Doveport.

Just as Kōta is about to do a practice shot to see how far the arrow would go, the four suddenly hear a voice, not too distant from where they stood. Curiosity getting to him, Kōta places the arrow back in his quiver and followed the voice, his friends staying by him.

Coming across a tall fortress made out of stone, the four realize that the fortress belongs to King Ferid. That was when they heard the voice, only this time the voice is singing.

Slightly finding that heavenly voice familiar, Kōta approaches the tall iron gates and peaks inside the fortress to see a courtyard. Standing right in the middle of the courtyard is a boy, the same age as Yuu with beautiful, wavy blond hair, his eyes currently closed at the moment as he sings to the heavens.

Still trying to figure out why the boy appears so familiar, Kōta hears Akane join him as she stands right beside him with Taichi and Mirai behind them, "Do you recognize that boy, Kōta?"

"Yeah, I just can't pinpoint it."

At that point was when the boy stopped singing and he smiles at his friends as they compliment him, his voice always being the most beautiful, heavenly voice in all of Nadora. To see his cerulean blue eyes and hear the girl with her long blond hair in pigtails and pretty purple eyes call him 'Mika', that was when the orphans finally realize that he could be the Mika they once knew as younger children.

But then a brunette boy spots them at the gate. "Who are you?"

Then the familiar blond spots them as well, bringing a smile to his face. "All of you, please come here."

To see all four hesitant at first, Mika reassures them with his next words, "Don't be scared, King Ferid hardly comes here. It's safe to enter."

Their worries lifted by his reassurance, Kōta and the others enter the courtyard and come up to the three older teens. Once they were close enough, the blond male brings Kōta, Akane and Taichi into a tight hug. The hug left the three surprised as he says rather softly, "Akane, Kōta, Taichi, I've missed you guys and the others."

The way he had said their names had confirmed that this boy is Prince Mikaela Shindo, their Mikaela that back when they were younger, Mika's parents would bring him to the orphanage so he could make friends.

The first time he was brought to the orphanage was when both Mika and Yuu were eight-years-old. Whenever he was at the orphanage, Mika had spent quality time with everyone, but he was hardly ever apart from Yuu and the two were very close.

However by the time they were both twelve, Mika's visits eventually stopped as he had to leave Doveport to learn about his duties and role as a prince while Yuu had been adopted into a loving family and they haven't seen each other in so long.

Pulling away from them, Mika introduces them to the brunette boy, Yoichi and the blond girl Mitsuba. That was when Mika noticed Mirai being a little shy about meeting him. "Who's this?"

"She's Mirai, Shiho Kimizuki's sister."

Recognizing that name, Mika remembers he had heard about a group of men that have been protecting Doveport from any evil doers all the while providing for the poor, remembering who is their leader. And to see Kōta has a bow, a quiver and a choker had Mika think that he must be allowed to join those men and their leader.

"By the way, Yoichi, Mitsuba, who does Kōta remind you of?" Mika says as he faces his friends.

Having a closer look at Kōta, they both had the same person in mind. "I must say, the notorious Yuichiro Amane."

"Yes. That choker is merely a replica of his with the only change being the gemstone." Mika says with a nod of his head, the image of Yuu strong in his mind.

"Yeah and he had also given me these handmade bow and arrows!" Kōta adds excitedly.

"Mika, do you think you'll be able to be with Yuu again like you were in the past?" Akane asks since she knows just how close they were and maybe still are.

"Besides the Director always said that you two were sweethearts." Taichi adds.

That very thought had warmed Mika's heart since all he ever wanted was to see his Yuu-chan again. "Well, I'm not so sure that's possible." Mika says sadly as he went over to a tree that had some sort of carvings in it, placing one hand gently on the carvings.

"Why do you say that?" Mirai asks as they follow him over to the tree.

"You see, while Krul was still queen after my parents had passed away, Ferid has done everything in his power to separate us. But before I left, Yuu-chan left these carvings as a gift." Mika then shows them that the carvings were their names inside a beautiful heart. "That memory is one of the best ones that I cherish besides him."

Then his spirits drop as he let out a sigh. "However he has probably forgotten all about me."

Kōta didn't like to hear that his friend has given up on a positive future with the village hero. "Oh not Yuu. If I know him, his motivation to protect Doveport has been nothing but his love for you, Mika. I'll bet he'll storm this fortress, fight the guards and even that terrible king himself. Rescue you and carry you off to Oakheart Forest."

Deciding to do a bit of acting, Yoichi picks up a stick, pretending to be Ferid drawing his sword in order to challenge the hero to a duel. Kōta, acting along as Yuu, fought back, proving to be a much better fighter in their act as they all mock the king.

With their pretend duel ending with 'Yuu' winning with 'Ferid' dying, Kōta then takes Mika's hand and leads him into an area with more bushes and a couple trees, more shaded just like Oakheart Forest. Now at a loss of what to do to finish their act, Kōta asks Mika, "What's next?"

Taking a moment to think, Mika comes up with something as he still thought about Yuu, "Well in these kinds of stories, the hero gives his beloved a kiss."

Then Kōta shudders at the thought. "That's too girlish."

"Well if you won't, smartypants, then I will." Mika brings Kōta closer and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Not on the lips?" Akane asked as she and the others appear, smirking at the disgusted look Kōta made after Mika pulled away.

"Nope!" Mika answers with his pointer on his soft lips and winked at them. "Only a certain raven gets this kind of kiss."

A few minutes later, Kōta and the others have left to head home and Mika is in his room, gazing out the window at the beautiful sky while Yoichi reads and Mitsuba plays her harp.

His spirits high and his heart beating tenderly, Mika walks over to his wardrobe, opens one door to reveal a poster of Yuu, gently touching the poster in a loving way. "Love is such a grand thing." Mitsuba says with a happy sigh as she continues to strum the strings of the beautiful instrument.

"Oh, Yoichi, Mitsu, surely Yuu-chan must know how much I still love him deeply." Mika says in such a loving tone as he gently runs his fingers over the hero's face in the poster.

"Of course he does, prince." Yoichi answers, looking up from his book with a smile.

"And also someday very soon your aunt, Queen Krul, will have an outlaw for an in-law!" Mitsuba adds, causing all three to burst into laughter full of merriment.

"Oh Mitsu! But when?"

"You got to be patience, dear prince. Remember what Queen Krul has always told you; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

However the word 'absence' reminded him of the time they were separated, making him think of what else it makes the heart grow as he became saddened at the memory of not seeing him since they were twelve. "Or the heart becomes forgetful. I've been away from him too long." Mika then returns to the window, gazing out with sadness in his eyes as he imagines Yuu still. "What if he's forgotten all about me?"

Mika could only hope that they are still connected somehow.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter 6**

 **Reunion**

Deep in Oakheart Forest in a secluded hideout only a select few in Doveport knew, Yuu is humming to himself lovingly while he slowly stirs the lunch soup and Kimizuki works on the laundry. Shinoa had gone into town to check on things.

Hearing Yuu just humming to himself while stirring slowly, Kimizuki says as hangs up a white sheet, "Hey, lover idiot. How's that soup coming? I'm starving here."

Not receiving a reply from the raven, Kimizuki sighs in annoyance. "Hungry as a bear here." he spoke louder but still no reply. "Hey!"

Yuu finally snaps out of his thoughts and turned to the pinkette. "Sorry about that. Did you say something?"

Then he immediately realized who was on his mind. "Never mind. I know you're not thinking about food. In fact I know you're mind is on a certain blond with blue cerulean eyes that you could stare into all day."

Just then, the two picked up the smell of smoke, causing Yuu to jump back like it was going to explode soon. "You're burning our lunch!" Taking a black shirt from the clean pile, Kimizuki fans the smoke away and took over making the soup with Yuu brushing off any soot that got on his clothes.

"Sorry Kimizuki. I was thinking about Mika again. I just can't help it. I love him after all." Yuu admits to his friend as he went to take care of the laundry since Kimizuki is taking over the cooking.

He and many of the others already know of how deep his love is for the prince. "Look, why don't you stop moping around and marry the guy already?" Kimizuki tosses the shirt back to him as he fixes up the soup with new ingredients.

The shirt landing right in his face, Yuu yanks it down and gawks at him for his suggestion. "Marry him? The way things are now, it's not that easy. Not when Ferid wants nothing more than for us to be apart."

"And let him keep your prince to himself?" Kimizuki adds with disgust. "Just climb the fortress walls," then he picks up a soggy carrot, flicks it off his spoon and continues the idea, "sweep him off his feet. And just carry him off in style."

Placing the now dirty shirt in the dirty pile to take care of later, Yuu just has his hopes low at that thought. "It's no use, Kimizuki, I've already thought it all through but it won't work. Besides what do I have to offer him?"

Remembering the smoke and bad smell from earlier, Kimizuki deadpans, "Well for one you can't cook to save a life."

"I'm serious, Kimizuki. Mika is of royalty." Unknown to the two, Guren and Shinoa are heading into their hideout, with news for an upcoming event that King Ferid is going to throw soon.

"So what if he has class." Kimizuki adds with a shrug as he shakes in some pepper to the soup.

"I'm an outlaw that's what. Besides that kind of life is not worthy for a guy like him, always being on the run from the law. How could I offer that kind of future to him?"

"Oh, Yuu-san, you're such an idiot." Shinoa suddenly speaks up, causing Yuu to jump at their sudden appearance.

"You're not an outlaw. I can promise you that someday you'll be called 'The Great Hero of Doveport'." Guren adds.

Yuu nearly laughs at the word hero. "You hear that, Telephone Pole? We have been pardoned."

Kimizuki snickers at the thought. "Now there's a laugh. None of us haven't even been arrested yet."

"Oh laugh it out, you two. And you are right about that because all of you are as swift as the cheetah. But I came by to let you all know that there is going to be a huge event in Doveport." Guren says as he tries the soup that Kimizuki finished making as the pinkette undoes the the apron and take it off.

"That's right. That ol' King Ferid is going to throw an archery tournament one week from tomorrow." Shinoa adds as she set the flowers she had gathered on a handmade table to work on a flower crown later.

"Is that so?" Kimizuki adds in a small laugh as he hung the apron on a hook. "We all know that Yuu could win that with only one eye open."

Flattered, Yuu does a bow. "Thank you, Kimizuki. But I'm sure we're not invited."

"Of course. But someone will be greatly disappointed if you don't show up." Guren says between spoonfuls of soup.

Then he had thought about Crowley and the face he'll make if the very talented archer doesn't join the tournament. "That'll be Crowley the Honorable Sheriff of Doveport."

"Actually, it'll be Mikaela Shindo." Shinoa corrects him as she turns to Yuu.

Just the mention of his name at first surprised Yuu as he felt his heart beat in excitement at the thought of seeing him again after so long. "Mika?" Yuu repeats softly.

"Yep. Turns out that he is the second reward for the winner; for they will receive a kiss from the prince." Guren says with a chuckle that this would motivate the rogue leader to enter the tournament in a chance to win Mika back.

Just as he had thought, Yuu felt overly motivated. "A kiss from Mika to the winner!" He could feel his heart leap and do somersaults in his chest. "We have all got to be there!"

"Woah slow down, champ. There's no doubt that the tournament will be infested with soldiers." Kimizuki warns him.

"Not to mention this strongly stinks of trap." Shinoa adds. She does want to help him reunite with the one he loves but she also didn't want him to get badly hurt since they had humiliated the king with their stunt the other day.

His bow in hand with his quiver on his back, Yuu shakes a finger at his friends. "Aha! But keep in mind; faint of heart never win the hand of royalty. So fear not, my good friends."

With his bow and one arrow set, Yuu quickly targets a frying pan with one eye closed to send the arrow flying before tossing his hat up into the air. "This will be my greatest performance yet." The arrow zips right past the hat before it landed perfectly back on his head.

And so, one week later, in an open field, the tournament is all set with one large area where targets and the audience will be, there were concession stands set for food and beverages and booths to play games before the tournament.

At the royal box, Ferid chuckles to himself, proud of how everything is set and prepared for his plan. Sitting upon his throne with Lacus and Rene standing on the left of the throne, Ferid says with a snicker, "Boys, today is the day for a coup d'etat."

The two nod in agreement. "Oh yes, sire." Lacus agrees.

"Today is a perfect day to extract your secret revenge against Yuichiro Amane and his band."

Rubbing his jeweled hands together, Ferid had an evil gleam in his cold eyes. "My trap is baited and set, and then I'll have my revenge!"

"Not so loud, sir. Someone could catch wind of your plan and warn Yuu off. His capture must be kept a secret." Rene reminds him.

Just the mere thought of the thief really made his blood boil in anger. "That insolent childish rogue. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown!" And of course he'll never forget how humiliated he felt that day he was robbed by three kids!

Entering the field, Mika just can't hold his excitement as he wraps his arms around his friends. "Guys, I'm just so excited! How am I going to recognize him?" Mika asks as he glances around for any signs of the raven.

"Oh, I know that he'll let you know in his own way." Yoichi says as he also looks around for him and his band.

"That lover of yours is always full of surprises after all!" Mitsuba adds as the trio laugh a bit and continue on their way to the royal box.

Unknown to them, Yuu is watching Mika as he remains hidden within the trees and bushes, his smile growing. "That's him, guys. Isn't he just heavenly beautiful like an angel?"

Yuu just about walked out into the open when Kimizuki dragged him back into the bushes. "Slow down, idiot Yuu. Your head is running away with your heart." Kimizuki tosses his cloak at him, him and Shinoa already dressed as Nobles with Kimizuki in black pants under a red tunic, brown boots and a black cape while Shinoa wore a white and gold hooded gown with brown sandals with her hair down.

Clasping his black cloak over his black tunic, dark grey pants and black hunting boots with the hood up, a blue rose hidden on his black belt and a black silk blindfold over his right eye since he has been practicing the entire week shooting with only one eye, Yuu shakes off Kimizuki's worry with a shrug. "Would you stop worrying. This disguise would easily fool my parents."

Kimizuki and Shinoa laugh in agreement. "But your folks aren't here. Your job is to fool that hot airhead." Shinoa replies before pointing to Crowley as he walks right into the field.

Knowing exactly how he'll start his act and with Asuramaru well hidden in his disguise, Yuu winks to his friends and walks up to Crowley. "Excuse me but are you the Honorable Sheriff of Doveport Crowley?"

"Yeah." Crowley answers deadpanned as the cloaked stranger bows to him in respect.

"I must say that meeting you in person is a real honor, sir." Yuu pretends to be a fan of the man while he secretly made faces hidden from his view and Asuramaru sticks his tongue out at him.

To hear this had really flattered the man. "Thank you, lad. Now if you would excuse me, I have a tournament to win." As Crowley walks off to join the other archers, Yuu and Asuramaru share quiet snickers behind the sheriff's retreating back before the teen also went to join the others as the tournament is finishing up with preparations.

Watching the raven walk off to join the other competitors, Kimizuki and Shinoa are impressed with how well his acting is. And so with their own demon cats beside them with Shinoa carrying Shi gently in her arms while Kimizuki has Kiseki-o perched on his shoulder, the pair approach the royal box and Kimizuki says in greeting, "Ah, your majesty. At last we meet the head man himself." Kimizuki bows while Shinoa curtsy.

"You are truly stunning, my king." Shinoa adds as Ferid strokes a few hair strands, enjoying the compliments and respect from these two Nobles.

Laughing a bit, feeling very giddy, Ferid is feeling just like a high school girl. "These two have such stylish respect, Lacus, Rene."

However the two councilors were not too pleased with their sudden arrivals. Standing out of their seats, the two continue to glare at the Nobles. "And just who are you two?" Lacus asks rather rudely.

"I am the Duke Rhithik, I am accompanied by the Duchess Serane. And I would appreciate it if you two watch your attitudes." Down to one knee, Kimizuki takes Ferid's hand. "Sire, allow me to lay some protocol on you."

But before Kimizuki places a kiss to his fingers, Ferid snatches his hand back rather quickly. "Oh no. Forgive me but I lose more jewels that way."

" _This means he learned from last time."_ Kimizuki and Shinoa share the exact same thought as they glance at each other.

"Now then, please have a seat." Ferid offers the seats on his left that remain unoccupied since Lacus and Rene are standing.

"Thank you, your majesty." Kimizuki says as he and Shinoa take the offered chairs.

Now that Shi is in her lap, Shinoa adds as she strokes the demon cat's back as she purrs softly, "There's just no better seats than these."

Just then the two notice how Lacus and Rene glare at them. "Can we help you?"

"Don't act all innocent. You two have taken our seats." Lacus replies, very annoyed that the king let them take the chairs.

Then Ferid bursts into laughter. "Oh please, with you two around there's no need to hire a court jester." Just to have their king laughing at them made Lacus and Rene feel insulted.

His laughing fits died down, Ferid gives them a new order. "Now get out there and keep your cold eyes open for you-know-who."

Keeping a close eye and an open ear on the king, Kimizuki and Shinoa start to get the feeling that maybe they had been right about this being a trap set for Yuu.

To hear that order did not please the two. "You mean we're being dismissed?"

Then the three nod their heads. "You heard the king so get going. Shoo!" Shinoa shakes her hand right at them, annoying Lacus and Rene more as they stepped away from the royal box.

With Lacus mumbling under his breath, Guren and Shinya watch them very closely. "No doubt they are up to something, Guren."

Guren easily agrees with him. "Come on. We need to make sure they don't ruin Yuu's chance." With that they follow the councilors to keep an extra close watch on them.

Then the trumpets went off again, announcing the tournament will begin soon. As the archers March, Mika, Yoichi and Mitsuba arrive at the royal box, bowing to Ferid as he gestured to the three seats on his right with Mika sitting between Yoichi and Mitsuba as they watch the archers getting ready to compete.

The last archer, Yuichiro spots Mikaela. With his disguise secured and getting the blue rose from his belt, Yuu approaches the royal box and says with a bow to the prince, "Ah, your highness. I beg your pardon, but I must say it's an honor to compete for the favor of a lovely boy such as yourself."

Blushing a bit, Mika takes the beautiful, rare blue rose. "I hope to win that kiss."

After the cloaked man had winked at him, that was when Mika had locked his eyes into his gaze, finding the one visible green eye beautiful and knowing exactly who has that beautiful shade of green.

His heart fluttering now that he has finally seen his Yuu-chan after so long, Mika says, trying to hide his giddiness, "Thank you, my mysterious archer. I wish you luck," then Mika leans closer to Yuu as they share loving expressions with the blond gently caressing his cheek, also feeling the softness of the blindfold and whispers, "with all my heart."


	7. Victory Followed by a Sentence

**Chapter 7**

 **Victory Followed by a Sentence**

Watching from the sidelines as they stay out of sight, Lacus and Rene keep a close eye on the mysterious archer since there is only one known person the prince would ever be so affectionate towards. Their curiosity growing, Lacus and Rene split up to cover more ground, just as Guren and Shinya are closing in on them only to miss them by an inch.

Approaching the royal box with one hand holding a plush pillow with a golden arrow set nicely on the pillow, the captain of the royal guards present the arrow to his king. "Your Majesty, with your royal permission, we are prepared to begin."

Ferid gives the man a single nod and a wave of his wrist. "Proceed, Captain Kureto!"

Permission granted, Kureto hands the golden arrow to his right hand soldier and announces, "The tournament of the golden arrow begins now."

With that the trumpets sounded off to make it official and the archers prepare their bows. After a few rounds of the arrows hitting the target or missing completely and after Crowley shot, with his arrow hitting just outside the bull's eye area and the crowd booing at him, Yuu steps up and takes a shot, his arrow flew smoothly and hits the bull's eye dead on, earning a loud cheer from the crowd with Mika and his friends applaud as well.

It was a perfect shot. "A perfect bull's eye! I must say I am greatly impressed with this kid." Ferid is indeed impressed as he remembers one other person who is known as the best archer in Doveport.

With his shot as perfect as ever even if one of his eyes is covered, Yuu just knows he's getting closer to win the tournament and finally earn Mika's hand. "I just know that I'll win the golden arrow and shortly present myself to the handsome Prince Mikaela."

However his strong opponent has to disagree. "Listen here, hood boy, if you shoot better than you brag, then you're better than Yuichiro Amane."

"You think so, sir? I am good but never as good as him." Then Yuu shot again and hit another perfect bull's eye right next to his first arrow, leaving Crowley completely stunned.

Laughing to herself as Kimizuki watches on with an amused expression after watching Crowley left stunned by their friend's skill, Shinoa says as she continues to stroke Shi as she sleeps soundly in her lap, "That boy has class, don't you agree your majesty?"

"Indeed, my fair lady." Ferid has been slowly starting to connect the dots in his head. Of course that grin of his didn't go unnoticed by the disguised outlaws.

Checking his bow, Yuu then says to Crowley, "By the way, sir, I've heard that you just can't get your hands on the outlaw Yuichiro and his band."

"The thing is, that brat and his friends are terrified of me. They always weasel out of my grasp whenever I just about corner them. You know that none of them have shown up today because I for one am aware of what he feels for the prince. Otherwise I would have spotted them with my keen eyes."

Watching from out of sight, both Lacus and Rene finally realize that Yuu is the mysterious archer. However before the two could head back to the royal box, they were both caught and pinned by Guren and Shinya with Guren dragging and locking Lacus in a barrel full of wine while Shinya did the same to Rene but put him in a barrel full of fruit, the two barrels clearly at different sides of the field with the preacher and minstrel leave and return to the tournament to watch the hero win.

Taking the two best arrows, Kureto makes his next announcement, "Attention, I am proud to announce the two finalists. First is the Honorable Sheriff Crowley."

His name called, Crowley steps forward and does a low bow only to have the citizens boo at him. "And the mysterious archer."

Being called forward as everyone cheers, Yuu waves to Mika and the prince waves back, very happy that he has made it to the finals. The prince's behavior however had caught Ferid's attention. "Dear prince, I see you favor the cloaked youth, hmm?"

"Well yes, sire. It's just he amuses me more than the others." Mika answers as he keeps his true feelings hidden from the king.

"Quite coincidental, prince, he amuses me as well." Just watching from his left caused Kimizuki and Shinoa to feel that perhaps Ferid has already figured out Yuu's secret.

With the drumroll being the last of the tournament besides the final shoot, Kureto had the targets moved back at a good distance for the two finalists. Secretly, Crowley has one soldier hide behind his target and be certain that his arrow hits a bull's eye perfectly.

Once his arrow was shot, Crowley grins to see that soldier did exactly what he wanted, his arrow hitting the target right in the middle of the bull's eye, the crowd booing and Mika not too happy that Crowley has cheated. Now he could only hope that his Yuu-chan can pull something off to ensure his victory.

Aware of what Crowley had done, Yuu grips his bow tightly as he prepares his final shot. Even hidden within his cloak was Asuramaru also able to see what has happened so he already knew a way that'll let Yuu win instead of that cheat.

Knowing Asuramaru wants to do something to help him win, Yuu silently tells him not to or he'll be cheating as well. So drawing his bow back with an arrow set, Yuu pulls as far as his bow could go without snapping it and lets the arrow loose as it shot a lot faster than any arrow before and once it made contact with the target, it had split Crowley's right down the middle and went a little deeper into the target, causing the soldier that had helped the sheriff to leap back.

With the final result since Crowley's arrow has been destroyed, Yuu had been made the winner of the tournament as every resident of Doveport broke out into a great applause with Mika having difficulty containing his excitement.

Now knowing who the mysterious archer really is as he approaches the royal box, Ferid gave a secret signal to the captain as his men gather around the winner. "Young archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get the promised rewards and our royal congratulations."

Yuu then bows to Ferid, his eyes set on Mika as he holds the plush pillow with the golden arrow set on it. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It was an honor to compete in the tournament."

"Glad to hear you had enjoyed the tournament." Just then Ferid had a few soldiers hastily grab the teen, leaving everyone watching confused about what's going on. "However, I find it's more appropriate to announce you the loser."

That was when one of the guards holding him pulls the hood down and remove the blindfold to reveal Yuu and Asuramaru leaps out of hiding. This reveal had caused the crowd to exclaim, Mika is in shock that Ferid has figured out his secret and Kimizuki and Shinoa are baffled.

Satisfied, Ferid gives another signal. "Seize him." Just as Crowley and a few soldiers come down at him all at once, Yuu attempted to fight back only to be overpowered and tied up with Asuramaru also tied. "I sentence you to sudden, instant, immediate death!" Ferid announces, thrilled that he will get revenge from being humiliated.

Broken at the sentence being made, Mika, with tears in his eyes, did the unexpected and unthinkable, ran from the royal box and threw himself right into Yuu's chest, surprising Ferid, Crowley, Kureto and the soldiers greatly, even Yuu did not expect the prince would do this right in front of everyone.

Tears flowing as he clutch his arms around Yuu's neck, Mika glances back at the cruel king and begins to beg, "Please, sir. Please reconsider. Spare his life, please have mercy on him."

Showing that he is not pleased by the boy's desire to protect the outlaw, Ferid nearly scoffs. "My emotional prince, why should I?"

Mika turns his face against Yuu's chest, the tears getting on the ropes. "Because I love him, sir."

Those words were unexpected to Ferid and Yuu. For the outlaw he is beyond happy to know that the prince he loves returns his feelings while the king had thought that maybe he should test this love. "And does the criminal return your love?"

Glancing down as Mika looks up at him, the tears still present on his angelic face. If only he wasn't tied up, Yuu would gladly wipe those bitter tears away and embrace him. All he could do is answer. "Mikaela, my beloved, I love you more than my own life."

To hear that he does love him in return, Mika smiles and caress his face so lovingly. The crowd could only sigh at the sight of the love between the hero and the prince, Yoichi and Mitsuba could only smile at the fact that Mika's love is reciprocated while Shinoa and Kimizuki send their friend and leader large smiles at his two victories.

But this was not convincing to the heartless king. "Ah young love. Sadly your pleas have befallen deaf ears and not affect a heart of stone. Now the traitor to the throne must die!"

That was the last straw from that lying son of a bitch. "For your information, that throne belongs to Queen Krul. Long live Queen Krul!" Yuu calls out and the entire crowd, the citizens of the Town of Doveport repeat their hero, showing that their loyalty lies with the Queen and never him.

This truth has left Ferid completely furious. "Enough! Have it be known that I am the King! That's it! Off with his head!"


	8. On the Battlefield

**Chapter 8**

 **On the Battlefield**

The final order given, one soldier beats his drum as the executioner appears, an ax on hand. This had left all who attended the tournament to gasp in fear. Both seeing the executioner approach, Mika refuses to leave Yuu's side as he kept his arms locked around the raven's neck.

"Mika, you need to head back to your friends before you get dragged into something bad." Yuu attempts to convince Mika to go back to the royal box, yet the blond prince won't budge an inch.

"No! I'm not letting you die alone."

This had greatly surprised Yuu. "Mika, don't tell me…"

"If you die here, I'll gladly give up mine."

Just then, as Yuu is about to protest against Mika's claim, everyone could hear Ferid scream out suddenly. "Stop! Executioner halt! Hold your ax!"

Behind the royal box and standing just behind the throne, Kimizuki is pulling back on the robe and point a dagger right against Ferid's back. "Ok, 'Big Shot', now order your flunkies to release my friend if you want to keep your skin."

"Sheriff, release the prisoner at once." Ferid orders as he attempted to escape to no avail.

This had confused Crowley and his men. "Untie the prisoner you've tried so hard to capture?"

Then Mitsuba stands right by the railing of the royal box. "You heard him crystal clear, airhead."

"Just let him go this instant!" Ferid chooses his words carefully so that Kimizuki doesn't stab him right through the back.

This had brought a smile to Mika's face while Crowley reluctantly cuts the ropes with Shinoa and Mitsuba cheering, "Love conquers all!"

The crowd cheering in agreement, Yuu removes any remaining rope and at once wraps his arms around Mika's waist. "I owe my life eternally to you, my beloved."

Mika pulls Yuu closer so their foreheads touch and they are chest-to-chest. "I wouldn't have been able to live without you much longer, Yuu-chan."

After watching with his stomach churning in disgust, Crowley felt that something didn't feel right and then he saw that one of the two visiting nobles had disappeared.

"Now then, let them have that promised kiss Ferid." Kimizuki demands as he keeps the dagger against the king's back.

"There is no way in hell I'll allow that outlaw to snag what is mine." Ferid hisses lowly only to feel the dagger begin to dig deeper into him.

"It's not up to you to decide who Prince Mikaela loves." Kimizuki warns.

However that was when Crowley checks behind the royal box to find the disguised outlaw having the king at the end of his blade. "How dare you!"

Kimizuki managed to dodge and when he fought back also meant that Ferid was released and gave his real order, "Kill him! Don't stand there, you idiots! I order you to kill him!"

Shocked that Ferid has given that order, the two teens draw their swords with Asuramaru preparing to attack. Since he no longer can be able to persuade the king without being assaulted by the Sheriff, Kimizuki runs back to the front as he, Shinoa and their demons prepare to fight as well.

Seeing as this will now be dangerous for the innocent lives, Guren and Shinya start to instruct the villagers off the field and into Oakheart Forest to Yuu's hideout.

Unfortunately, the soldiers had split up Yuu and his allies as they all fought on their own. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ferid raises his sword behind Yuu. Since no one is close to warn the hero while he fights against three soldiers at once, Asuramaru pounces on Ferid, causing the king to drop his sword and as he struggles to get the demon cat off, Asuramaru scratch and bites him very hard.

Being too far from the hero and getting cornered, Mika calls out at the top of his lungs, "Yuu-chan, I could use some help here!"

With the soldiers closing in on him, Yuu appears right between Mika and the soldiers, using his brute strength to force the soldiers back before taking Mika's wrist and lead him into a secluded area.

Making certain that they weren't being chased as he saw Shinoa and Mitsuba fend for themselves against a group of soldiers while Yoichi joins Kimizuki to chase away a few opposing archers, Yuu holds Mika's hand to his heart and said, "Mikaela, my love, will you marry me?"

To finally hear those words, Mika could feel his heart flutter like a feather on the wind. "Yuichiro, I had thought you would never ask. But if only it was under better circumstances."

Slowly creeping out, Yuu sees one archer heading toward them. Quickly grabbing his bow and a single arrow, Yuu aimed and shot right where the archer's foot almost went, causing him to leap back. With the hero setting another arrow caused the archer to run away in fear and the two lovers laughing amongst themselves as they step out to help their friends.

However for the soldiers, there were a few brave villagers that had joined in on the fight. With the soldiers distracted by those who are loyal to Queen Krul and strongly faithful to Doveport's hero, had easily allowed Yuu, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, their demon cats and any remaining villagers to escape into the forest, heading in the direction of the hideout.

Watching the prince disappear into the trees with the outlaw, Ferid calls out to any remaining conscious soldier, "Stop the prince!"

Wanting him to shut up, Kōta shot one of his arrows right at Ferid's sticking out rear before vanishing into the trees with Mirai to follow the Director and the other orphans. Taking this as her chance just as Shinoa picked up the arrow and running into the trees, Mitsuba hits Ferid super hard on the back of his head. "Take that, you coward of a knave!"

To see who had assaulted him, Ferid catches sight of Mitsuba starting to head for the trees as well. "Seize that blond girl!"

Her smile only growing, Mitsuba easily dodges the remaining soldiers and easily knocks them all down with the last one charging right into a stone wall.

Being just outside the forest, Mitsuba turns back to the ruined open field and calls out, "Long live Queen Krul!" With that, Shinoa appears beside her, Kōta's arrow still in her hand, the two girls high-five before running into the trees and out of sight, laughing together.

The field now completely empty except for him and his men, Ferid is now completely furious that Lacus and Rene weren't around when he needed them. But soon, a drunk Lacus and a bruised up Rene were lead over to the fuming king by two soldiers that are just covered in bruises and scrapes from the fighting.

"Ah there you are, sir. Our king, we have joyous news. The mysterious archer is really Yuichiro Amane."

The name could only make Ferid shudder in anger. Just then he lashed out and started to strangle Lacus until two soldiers forced him off and Rene being beside Lacus as they prepare for his wrath.

"I won't accept this! That outlaw and his band have ruin the tournament, turn every villager in Doveport against me, humiliated me even more and now they have taken Mikaela from me! I declare that not a single one of you rests until that outlaw Yuichiro and his band are arrested and the prince returned home!"

Clearly the king is very wrathful, the terrified men scampered to get right to work to calm his fury. Standing there, fuming, Ferid declares that he won't stop until he sees to it that Yuu pays with his own life dearly.


	9. Love

**Now with this chapter, I really loved writing this one for we see more of the love between our heroic Yuichiro and his beloved Prince Mikaela as they do some catching up after being apart for many years. Read on and you shall see why this is a favorite. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Love**

Night has completely taken over the sky with a full moon lighting everything up in the forest. They have already went a separate direction from his band and the villagers since both Yuu and Mika wanted to be alone together as they walk among the trees as the fireflies buzz around them gently.

 **Love**

 **It seems like only yesterday**

 **You were just a child at play**

As they waltz together, Yuu and Mika share the precious memories they share from their childhood back when their parents were alive and Krul happily lived beside the two loving families.

 **Now you're all grown up**

 **Inside of me**

Coming to a slick slope, Yuu slides down easily and as he went to help Mika down, the prince tripped over a root, causing him to fall right into his arms with Yuu's back hitting a tree.

Gazing at each other, Yuu and Mika simply smile at each other with their eyes full of a strong love for only each other as the raven gently stroke the blond's cheek, his skin soft as ever and his blue eyes sparkle beautifully under the moonlight.

 **Oh, how fast**

 **those moments flee**

Gently taking his hand, Yuu continues to lead Mika through the forest. In a clearing, the couple stand under a beautiful blossom tree, gazing up at the full moon together as they stay very close.

 **Once we watched**

 **a lazy world go by**

 **Now the days seem to fly**

 **Life is brief**

 **But when it's gone**

 **Love goes on and on**

Standing by a beautiful pond to see the leappads and water lilies the fireflies buzz around, Yuu holds Mika's left hand, briefly show him an engagement ring having a beautiful crystal that has a green emerald and blue opal intertwine together and then slips the ring onto his wedding finger.

 **Love will live**

Admiring the beautiful, perfect ring, Mika locks his sapphire blue onto Yuu's emerald green as they both think about the bright future they have ahead of them, a future where Doveport is safe with Krul back to rule and protect all of Nadora as the rightful ruler and Ferid locked away forever so no one could ever suffer again under his tyranny.

 **Love will last**

 **Love goes on**

 **And on and on**

Once again, Yuu leads Mika on, this time heading for a beautiful waterfall, seeing a cave behind the forever flowing water. The pair carefully enter the wet cave and enter a new entrance to his hideout.

 **Once we watched**

 **a lazy world go by**

 **Now the days seem to fly**

 **Life is brief**

 **But when it's gone**

 **Love goes on and on**

Now in the clearing of the hideout, Mika lets out a sigh as Yuu holds him close. "Yuu-chan, this night is so beautiful and perfect." The blond prince sets his head on his lover's shoulder. "I wish that this would last for all of eternity."

Yuu could always agree with him, but he also has to keep the whole situation with Ferid in mind. "Mika, now that we have angered and humiliated him much more, everything will become even more dangerous now that he'll be out for blood."

Mika didn't reply. He knew that the raven speaks the truth. "It may be best to return you and your friends back to the fortress so the risk of either of you getting hurt will become less."

The blond honestly hates the thought of ever returning to Ferid and the king be able to do away with the one person that means more than the entire universe to him without him there to protect him. And he has already thought about that possibility and already made up his mind. Besides he had figured that Yoichi and Mitsuba have finally found someone they really like and never want to leave them.

With all of that in mind, Mika snuggles more into Yuu's side. "Yuu-chan, I've already thought about it and my mind's made up. I never want to leave you again."

To know that he truly does not desire to be separated again, Yuu gives in, plants a kiss to Mika's forehead and they continue to hold each other tenderly and lovingly.


	10. A Pox on the Phony King

**Ok, I have time on my hands tonight so I'm going to upload the remaining chapters for Seraphic Robin Hood since it is complete. Then I'll start uploading some of my other SotE fanfics so my readers here can enjoy them as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Pox on the Phony King**

Suddenly, Asuramaru jumped down from a tree branch just above the two and lands right on Yuu's shoulder. "Asuramaru?" His companion's sudden appearance left the hero and prince confused until they heard more rustling.

"Surprise!" They turn to see Friar Guren cheering. "Long live Yuichiro Amane, our Seraphic Robin Hood!"

Behind him were three women, Sayuri and Shigure the Sisters of the Church, Mito the pipe organ player and her husband Goshi a scholar as they all cheer as well. "And long live Prince Mikaela!" Mito calls as she and her close friends applaud.

Then all around the couple, every band member and villager appear from the trees, cheering with support for their love. This had caused Yuu and Mika to share a smile, very glad to have such strong support and the good people of Doveport on their side.

Appearing from the trees after Kōta and Mirai appear safely, Mitsuba holds her two thumbs down and exclaims, "And down with that pathetic King Ferid!"

"You said it, girl!" Shinoa agrees as she holds her flute since she had returned Kōta's arrow as Kimizuki strums his acoustic guitar and she soon joins him on the song.

 **Oh, the world will sing**

 **of a Nadorian king**

 **A thousand years from now**

As the two play the song, many others soon begin to dance happily with Yuu and Mika simply watching, their smiles growing to see everyone having fun.

 **And not because**

 **he passed some laws**

 **Or had that lofty brow**

Even Shinya, playing his mandolin, taps his feet to the song and a few other of Yuu's band play their ideal instrument.

 **While loving good Queen Krul**

 **Leads the great crusade she's on**

 **We'll all have to slave away**

 **For that good-for-nothing Ferid**

Narumi offers a quick dance to Mika with Yuu clapping along.

 **Incredible as he is inept**

 **Whenever the history**

 **books are kept**

 **They'll call him**

 **the phony king of Nadora**

 **A pox on the phony**

 **king of Nadora**

Guren and a few others exclaim over what they want to happen to Ferid for all the bad and suffering he has caused. Then Kimizuki pulls a makeshift curtain open to reveal a small stage with a puppet to resemble Ferid appearing, the former king's crown tight on his big head. Watching the puppet mimic and mock the king, everyone burst into laughter with the children being the loudest.

 **He sits alone**

 **on a giant throne**

 **Pretending he's the king**

Then two more puppets appear to represent Lacus and Rene so the actors make up a scene with the three argue over something stupid before they get into a big fight with 'Lacus' and 'Rene' getting the best of 'Ferid', bringing out more laughter.

 **A little tyke who's rather like**

 **A puppet on a string**

 **And he throws an angry tantrum**

 **If he can not have his way**

 **And he calls out for the prince**

 **While twirling and tugging on his hair**

To hear that little fact about Ferid as the laughter continues to grow caused Mika to blush as Yuu soon leads him into the dance with Kōta taking Mirai's hand and they dance beside the hero and his prince.

 **You see he doesn't want to play**

 **Too late to be known**

 **as Ferid the First**

 **He's sure to be known**

 **as Ferid the Worst**

Eventually the 'Ferid' puppet had taken too much of a beating and fell apart with Guren, Narumi and Iwasaki stare at it with wide eyes. The two hear the puppet rip apart and both Yuu and Mika burst into laughter with the three actors smiling at just how funny their acting had ended.

 **A pox on that phony**

 **king of Nadora**

 **Lay that country on me, babe**

Kimizuki gives the lead to Shinya and as he takes over, Kimizuki offers a dance to Yoichi and Shinoa and Mitsuba also join in as they dance around Yuu and Mika. Secretly watching his sister dance and have fun with Kōta, Kimizuki is happy that he had kept Mirai safe during the battle on the tournament field so he felt that she is in good hands with the new member.

 **While he taxes us to pieces**

 **And he robs us of our bread**

 **King Sirius' crown**

 **keeps falling down**

 **Off that large head**

 **Ah, but while there is a merry man**

 **In Yuu's wily pack**

 **We'll find a way to make him pay**

 **And steal our money back**

 **A minute before**

 **he knows we're there**

 **Old Yuu'll snatch his underwear**

Then Yuu swiftly takes out a pair of pearly white underwear pants from a back pocket, surprising everyone and causing Mika to laugh at the image of Ferid realizing he'll be found barenaked if he's not careful. His laughing fit dies down when Yuu tosses the underwear over his shoulder and brings Mika close once again, sharing a quick kiss before dancing again.

 **The breezy and uneasy**

 **king of Nadora**

 **The sniveling, groveling**

 **Measly, weaselly**

 **Blabbering, jabbering**

 **Jibbering, jabbering**

 **Plundering, plotting**

 **Wheeling, dealing**

 **Prince Ferid**

 **that phony king of Nadora**

 **Yeah**

As the song comes to a close, Yuu dips Mika who is still laughing from all of the true, mocking words towards Ferid. His laughter dies down while he is still dipped to the side, Mika cups Yuu's face and brings him much closer so their foreheads touch, their eyes shut with peaceful expressions across their faces.


	11. Double the Taxes, Tripple the Taxes

**Things start to get out of hand now with Ferid.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Double the Taxes, Triple the Trouble**

One week since the tournament, after collecting the daily taxes, Crowley returns to the castle, in a good mood and singing the song that the entire village has been singing for the past few days.

 **He throws an angry tantrum**

 **If he cannot have his way**

Hearing the sheriff singing and being in a happy mood, Lacus who is doing the counting while Rene is keeping the coins together in towers or bags once they are counted for Ferid, both glance over to him with a smile growing on Lacus' face.

 **He calls for the prince**

 **and tugs and twirls his hair**

 **And doesn't want to play**

 **Too late to be known**

 **as Ferid the First**

 **He's sure to be known**

 **as Ferid the Worst**

Placing his coin bag on his desk, Crowley let's out a few laughs that everything being said in the song are true. "How about that?"

"Oh that is KF to a T!" Rene replies, a grin forming.

"Do let me try at it." Lacus clears his throat to try the song himself.

 **Too late to be known**

 **as Ferid the First**

 **He's sure to be known**

 **as Ferid the…**

However Lacus could not finish when he felt Rene sharply jab him in the side and pointed out that Ferid has just entered the room to check in on the income of taxes.

To see the king here, Lacus completely froze and Rene glances away in shame. "Now why did you stop, Lacus?"

 **The sniveling, groveling**

 **weaselly, measly...**

Hearing enough, Ferid exclaims, "Enough, Sheriff!" Then he throws the wine bottle he held just above his head, shattering on the castle wall behind him.

"Forgive me, sire, but the song is a big hit. The entire village has been singing it since the tournament." Crowley tries to explain, however the trio can tell that Ferid should have never discovered this song that is just full of mockery towards him.

"They are, are they? Well, here's a new tune they will be forced to sing to. Double the taxes! In fact, triple the taxes! Squeeze every last drop out of those musical, beyond unloyal peasants. And don't even forget searching for that outlaw and Mikaela. I want that brat hung and the prince back where he rightfully belongs."

Later that day, it becomes dark with black storm clouds and the rain coming down endlessly. "Man, oh, man. That King Ferid made sure his threats were carried out and his helpless subjects paid dearly for the mockery.

"Even though Yuichiro and Mikaela remain in hiding with his band, Ferid continues to tax the heart and soul out of the poor of Doveport. Sadly, if you couldn't pay your taxes, you're thrown into jail."

The camera zoomed in at said building, we look up to see Shinya looking out the window, his mandolin still in his hands as he strums sadly with Byakkomaru sticking his head out the window, his chin resting on the window sill. "Yeah, Byakkomaru and I are in here as well. Doveport was in deep trouble."

Inside the large room of the prison, every prisoner have ball and chains connected to their ankles so they can't move around so much.

 **Every town**

 **Has its ups and downs**

 **Sometimes ups**

 **Outnumber the downs**

Looking around the room, couples try to keep each other warm during this rainy, chilly day. The Director feeds the smaller children of the orphanage while Akane, Chihiro and Kōta lay asleep, Mirai curled up against Kōta for warmth.

 **But not in Doveport**

 **I'm inclined to believe**

 **If we weren't so down**

 **We'd up and leave**

 **We'd up and fly**

 **If we had wings for flying**

 **Can't you see**

 **the tears we're crying**

 **Can't there be some happiness**

 **For me**

 **Not in Doveport**

Looking outside again and see new prisoners being lead inside, Shinya could only pray for Krul's return so all of this could finally end. Because at this rate, everyone will be in jail and there won't be any hope left.

At the church, you can hear the bell ringing. As Guren rings the bell, Mito plays the organ while Sayuri and Shigure clean things around the church and Goshi stands sadly beside the organ as his wife plays. Still playing, Mito turns with a sigh. "Friar Guren, I don't think anyone will be coming."

"I know, Mito." Guren stops ringing the bell and removes his Hood as he steps out of the bell tower. "I just thought that perhaps the bell could sooth everyone's spirit. We must do whatever we can to keep their hopes alive while Yuu figures out how to stop Ferid."

As she finish with sweeping, Sayuri growls under her breath, causing Shigure to gently touch her sweetheart's arm. "Just how can there be any hope while Queen Krul remains gone and that good-for-nothing Ferid draining everything from the poor people?"

Guren nods in agreement as he checks the Poor Box. "Look, both our Poor Box and church are as empty as a lonely heart."

Thinking for a moment, Sayuri enters the small apartment just outside the church, searches one of the secret hiding places to take out a small bag of coins, hurrying back to Guren, the bag safe in her hands. "Friar Guren, Shigure and I have saved these. They might not be much, but please take them for the poor."

Then Goshi also takes out a couple coins and hands them to the friar. Surprised, Guren asks as he takes the coins and the bag, "These are your last coins! But, my friends, this is more than a generous offer. Bless all of you."

The coins now inside the Poor Box, the group all give him smiles. "We all agreed to save them for a rainy day like today." Goshi says as he wraps his arm around Mito since she had stopped playing.

"You're right since it's raining now. We can only hope things won't become worse." The friar and his friends chuckle together in agreement.

"Good evening, friar." They hear an unwanted voice. They all turn to see Sheriff Crowley waltz right in as if he owns the place. "It appears I have arrived just in time."

"Things just got worse." Guren mumbles as they all glare at their unwanted intruder.

"Just what does that good-for-nothing jackass want here?" Goshi growls as he holds a protective arm around Mito.

"Norito, hush." All of the girls beckon him to be quiet.

That was when Crowley looks inside the Poor Box and takes out the coins that were just placed inside, his smirk growing. "What do you think you're doing, Sheriff? That's the Poor Box!" Shigure yells at him.

"I'll be taking these to Poor Ol' King Ferid. After all, every little penny counts." Crowley then places the coins in his side satchel on his belt.

Stepping forward, Sayuri is about ready to punch him, but with her self control and Shigure to calm her down, Sayuri demands, "You put those back at once!"

The ignorant Sheriff ignores her demand as he does a not so proper bow to the nuns. "And his majesty blesses you, Little Bitches."

That mouth and his rude behavior is not accepted in the House of God. "Now you listen here, you thieving scoundrel, you do not dare to insult any of us here!" Guren just about snaps at Crowley.

"Now calm down, preacher, I am just and only doing my duty."

"All you are doing is collecting taxes for that selfish, greedy, hell-bound King Ferid!"

Now that is no way to be calling the king. "Now you listen here, Friar Guren, if you don't watch your words, you will find yourself at the end of a hangman's noose."

Not fazed by his threat, Guren has just had it with this man. "Get out of my church!" With that he pushes Crowley until they were outside with Guren taking his sword and fighting Crowley into submission. Left inside, the three women are worried while Goshi watches the fight from the doorway, cheering on for Guren.

However, it wasn't long until Crowley got his wind and overpowered Guren. The shackles on hand, Crowley places them on the Friar, taking a firm hold of the chains. "You are under arrest for high treason against the crown."

Bound, Guren growls, "Ferid may have the throne for now, but all of Nadora sees Queen Krul as our true ruler."

"Tell yourself that all you want. Krul will never return and now your defiance will be the end of you, ex Friar." Crowley then leads Guren away, the staff watching with heavy hearts.

 **Every town**

 **Has its ups and downs**

Not taking this anymore once Crowley and Guren disappeared, Goshi and the three women run for Oakheart Forest to find Yuichiro's hideout to inform him of what has come to pass.

 **Sometimes ups**

 **Outnumber the downs**

 **But not in Doveport**


	12. Secret Ally and Rescue Plans

**I have a little treat in this one for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Secret Ally and Rescue Plans**

Hidden in the hideout as it continues to pour outside with some thunderclaps being heard, Yuu has been reading in silence on a lounger when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. "There you are, Yuu-chan."

Getting goosebumps from feeling his warm breath against his ear, Yuu shuts his book, sets it aside, turns and return the embrace. "Hey Mika. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Mika tightens his hug and Yuu at once knew what he wants.

Leaning away, now holding his hands, Yuu simply says, "Come here." Mika comes around and slowly, sets himself on the lounger and crawl into the raven's arms until he lays comfortably on his chest as he feels his heartbeat beneath his fingertips, Yuu's arms wrap around his shoulders and waist to hold him in place as they snuggle.

As they lay there in each other's arms, the two can't help but think back to when they were kids. Whenever they were tired from playing or just want to do nothing, Yuu and Mika would cuddle like this and no one had dared to disturb them, not even their parents or Lady Krul.

The memories repeating in their minds, the hero and the prince lock gazes before Mika moves closer, a hand cupping Yuu's soft cheek and they share a long, tender kiss with one of Yuu's hands gently stroke Mika's blond locks, his fingers play with his light strands.

Just as they break the kiss for air is when they both hear someone running in the hideout. Thinking that maybe Ferid or one of his guards have discovered the hideout, Yuu takes a firm hold of his sword with a protective arm around Mika, the prince also going for his sword. But the instant they see Goshi appear with three women, the pair became at ease. Seeing how shaken up they are, they could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Yuu asks as he and Mika sit up so they can face them properly.

"Yuichiro, Guren has been arrested and taken to jail!" Sayuri exclaims, leaving the two in total shock to hear the news.

"What happened?" Mika asks as the two usher them into the seats across from them so they can talk.

Once seated, Goshi told them what had happened at the church for Guren to be placed under arrest and what has happened when Ferid found out about the song. As soon as he was done explaining and the girls had added a few things to describe Crowley's behavior earlier, that was more than enough anger both Yuu and Mika to know that everyone in Doveport are being thrown into jail due to the overwhelming taxes having to be paid and Guren, who was attempting to keep things positive, getting arrested after standing up to the Sheriff.

Knowing that Yuu is trying to figure out what course of action to take next, Mika speaks up, "Yuu-chan, I do know someone who could help us."

This had left the hero surprised that they could have a secret ally. "Who is it, Mika?"

"Horn Skuld." To hear that name, Yuu didn't appear convinced that she could help them. "I know she works with Crowley, but I can assure you that she is more loyal to the royal family and Queen Krul. I'm not sure about Chess, but I do know we can trust Horn. She's actually like an older sister to me."

Yuu didn't have to think it over before a decision came to mind. "Ok. If you trust her that much, then we will go talk to her."

Happy to hear they will go see Horn together, Mika hugs Yuu in gratitude. Knowing that there will no doubt be guards at every entrance, Mika told Yuu about one blind spot that'll allow them to get inside the castle and find Horn without being spotted. With that plan set, they secure their swords and place their cloaks on so they won't be easy to detected and were soon off together.

Once at the castle, their lanterns blown out and hidden from plain sight, Mika takes Yuu by the hand and leads him somewhere the blind spot is located, where none of the watchtowers can see them sneak in. Inside a dimly lit corridor, Mika continues to lead Yuu through the castle, careful to watch every corner for anyone that could be coming in their direction. So far not one enemy has come their way when they saw long blond hair enter a room.

Certain that is who they are looking for, Mika and Yuu quickly walk to the room with the prince saying, "Hey Horn." Which caused the older woman to turn around, surprise across her face until she saw Mika.

To see the prince ok, Horn holds her hands over her lips as tears appear in her red eyes. "Prince Mikaela! I am so glad you're safe." She brings Mika into her arms and embrace him like an older sibling would.

Leaning back so they could look each other in the eye, Mika says, "Horn, we need your help."

After the word "we" had registered in her mind is when Horn at last noticed Yuu standing right behind the prince. Realizing who he has been safe with, Horn asks, "So you've been with your young hero since the tournament?"

Mika simply nods to confirm where she had thought where he disappeared to last week. "Ok. What can I do to help you guys?"

"We first need to know what Ferid plans on doing with Guren since he's been arrested." Yuu steps forward, telling her what they had come for.

"After meeting with Lord Crowley and Chess, I had learned that Ferid plans on sending Guren to the gallows at the first light of morning tomorrow. But I have a very strong feeling that Guren will be bait that will force Yuu to save him. And once he does, there will be a trap set for him and he will no doubt be killed tomorrow instead of Guren."

To hear that Ferid is setting this as a trap to finally ensnare Yuu, Mika instantly became scared that if he doesn't plan something that will work, he could lose him again. Noticing how worried Mika is, Yuu wraps an arm around his shoulder and hold him close. Gazing into the fear in those sapphire eyes he loves to lose himself in, Yuu silently tells Mika that everything will be ok.

Mika still worried but not as much, Yuu turns back to Horn and says, "Thanks for the intel, Horn. We should be able to come up with something."

"I am glad I could help. Be careful and good luck."

With that, the pair sneak out successfully, retrieved their lanterns, relit them and leave the area to return to the hideout. Once inside, they were approached by Kimizuki and Shinoa. "We heard of what happened to Guren before Goshi and the women went back to the church." Shinoa says.

"So what are we going to do, Yuu?" Kimizuki asks, assuming the two had gone out to get more intel on the situation.

"From what we heard from Horn is that Ferid plans on using Guren as bait in order to lure me out as he is taken to the gallows tomorrow." Yuu informs them, a plan already in mind.

This new information had left the other two in shock. "So, I reckon you already have a plan?"

"A jailbreak tonight." Mika adds since the two talked it over as they were coming back. "This is the only chance he and everyone else imprisoned have."

"A jailbreak?" Shinoa exclaims as the two are left shocked once again. "This is too risky, Yuu-san!"

"We've got to do this, Shinoa. If we fail tonight, more than one life could be lost tomorrow." Yuu is clearly determined to make this mission a success and save everyone in that jail.

Sharing a look, Kimizuki and Shinoa nod before facing their leader, understanding that they must do this. Then Mika holds Yuu's shoulder and turns him so they locked gazes. "Yuu-chan, allow me, Yoichi and Mitsuba to come with you. We can get you all inside without being detected and we can fight if we need to."

Thinking for a moment, at first Yuu didn't want to drag Mika into this dangerous mission, but he had figured that with their help, they can get everyone out and also snatch back their money from greedy Ferid. "Ok. You go get them, Mika. We'll wait for you three outside."


	13. Jailbreak

**The rescue plan takes place.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jailbreak**

It is fifteen past midnight as Yuichiro, Mikaela and their friends make their way inside the castle to see the castle courtyard all set for an execution at the gallows. Seeing the gallows made Mika nervous at the thought of Yuu being executed should this mission fail tonight. Knowing full well that his beloved prince is back to being nervous, Yuu holds Mika's hand and squeeze it gently in order to reassure him.

Once he is calm again, the group glances around to see guards positioned at every entrance and archers patrolling every side of the castle. Then Yuu points out to the sleeping Crowley right next to the gate to the jail, no doubt having the jail keys on his belt.

As they stealthily enter, some weak stones crumble at the slightest touch. Being certain that the patrolling archers won't see them, Yuu gives a silent signal to split up and make sure no one interferes while he gets the keys. Horn had promised that she'll be keeping Chess inside the castle for the night so their jobs would be a little easier.

Waiting for the others now that he has the keys in his hands, Yuu first sees Mika approach him. "How did it go?"

"So far, none of the positioned guards have left their posts. And as for what I can tell from the others, they are knocking out any of the archers that could catch us." Mika reports.

"Ok. So far, so good. Let's wait for the others before we start the next step."

They didn't have to wait too long before Shinoa and the others came back, all proud of their work. "Ok, Kimizuki and Shinoa, you two head inside to free Guren and everyone else." Yuu hands the keys to Kimizuki who at once went to unlock the gate. Once open enough, Shinoa slides in first before Kimizuki follows her in and shutting the gate behind them.

"Yoichi and Mitsuba, you two search around the castle grounds for anything we can use in our escape phase." Without having to be told trice, Yoichi and Mitsuba leave the two to do their job.

Now alone, Yuu faces Mika to go over their job. "Now we will drop in on the royal treasury."

"If I know Ferid well enough, he'll be keeping a lot of the collected taxes always beside him. So I suggest that he keeps his stash in his throne room and his bedroom." Mika points out to each of the rooms.

"Ok, you take the throne room and I'll check his sleeping quarters."

Before departing, the two embrace each other tightly. "Be careful, Yuu-chan."

Yuu then gives Mika a quick kiss to his soft lips. "You as well, Mika." With that they take separate paths to do their job.

Inside the jail tower, Kimizuki and Shinoa come across a cell door with a sign saying, "This criminal is sentenced to death for treason to the king." Relieved they had found where Guren is being kept, Kimizuki unlocks the cell and they see Guren is all beaten up, showing that he had put up a fight before being chained up.

Hearing his cell door open, Guren looks up and he is overcome with relief. "Kimizuki, Shinoa!"

As Kimizuki unlocks the shackles, Shinoa makes a hushing gesture. "We're busting you and getting everyone else out of here." Shinoa explains as Kimizuki got the last of the shackles.

"Actually, they were going to use you as bait tomorrow morning so Ferid can finally get his hands on Yuu and finish him off himself. So we're doing a jailbreak tonight." Kimizuki adds as Shinoa helps Guren to his feet.

"Oh good God, everyone knows that all of Ferid's plans never work and Yuu is very allusive." Guren replies as he rubs at his sore wrists.

Having given the second key to Guren, the three continue on until they entered the large room where the other prisoners are sound asleep. Once inside the room, a few of the prisoners heard them enter and just as they cheer that help has come, the three usher them to be quiet.

As Kimizuki and Guren get to work on freeing everyone, Shinoa immediately runs over to Shinya and hugs her older brother who returns the embrace. "I'm so glad you're ok, Shinya!"

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Shinoa." Shinya replied and the two then stroke Byakkomaru, who is also happy to see Shinoa. Once his shackles were off, Shinya gets to his feet and looks outside the window for a smile to form. Across the way is the tower where Ferid's sleeping quarters lie and not too far at the main part of the castle, Shinya and the others can see Mika sneak inside the throne room while Yuu climbs into the tower.

Once they were both inside, Mika gets to work setting up a pulley system to send the bags in the throne room up to the tower with a very long rope connected to an arrow that he shot out the window in the direction of the tower with Yuu miraculously catching the arrow and doing the same process and sending the arrow into the jail tower with Kimizuki finishing with setting up the system.

The pulley system all set, Yuu gives Mika a signal to start sending the bags up to him from the throne room. The signal given, Mika gets straight to work with getting the bags on the line to send up to the tower so Yuu can send them to the jail tower.

A few minutes later, all of the bags in the throne room have been sent to the tower so Mika then cuts his line now that his part is complete. However before Mika could leave the throne room to rejoin Yuu, someone had snuck up from behind a pinned his arms behind his back. Before Mika could scream, a hand shot up and covered his mouth to silence him. "I see you finally returned, prince." Mika realizes that this voice doesn't belong to his captor. Just barely seeing Rene restraining him, Lacus appears from behind the throne.

"King Ferid will be so pleased to see you're back. But considering he is currently asleep at this moment, we will take you to the one currently in command." Rene whispers into Mika's ear.

Already aware of where his captors will lead him, Mika struggles against Rene's hold to free himself but it has been proven to be in vain.

Watching from the jail tower window as the drawn in bags are untied from the line and passed around, Shinoa is in total shock to see that Mika has been caught. "No, they have Mika!"

Before Shinoa could move to go after them to help her friend, Shinya grabs her and holds her close. "No Shinoa! If you go out there to help him and you're spotted, your actions could put everyone in danger." Shinya reminds her.

"But Mika needs our help."

"As soon as we can, we'll tell Yuu."

With that, Shinoa just watched from the window to see Lacus and Rene lead Mika to Crowley who is now fully awake. "Well well, glad to see the prince has returned. But before I take you to Ferid, perhaps I can use you to get Yuu ensnared this time."

His fears confirmed, Mika fights with all his might to free himself as Crowley leads them to a different tower as the sun begins to slowly rise.


	14. Narrow Escape

**A secret is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Narrow Escape**

It's now dawn as the clock tower chimes four times, indicating it is four o'clock. Hearing the chimes, Yuu is just about done with sending the bags of gold to the jail tower. Once all of the bags were out of this tower and in the jail tower, Yuu grabs onto the line so he can ride the pulley system until he could safely jump down.

However that was when Ferid felt the slightest movement of the line above his head, waking up in time to watch Yuu jump off the balcony and start sliding down. Checking around his room to see that not a single bag of gold is present, Ferid leans out from the balcony and calls out, "Guards!"

Soon the conscious archers catch sight of Yuu who immediately releases the line and land on the ground like a cat. Seeing as Ferid tried to follow suit, Yuu calls up to the jail window, "Shinya, cut the line now!"

Without being told twice now that they have the last of the bags, Shinya has Byakkomaru slice right through the line with his sharp claws before the remaining prisoners take the bags and leave the dreadful tower. With the line cut, Ferid had lost his balance and fell over the balcony, landing face first into the stone ground.

Trying to recover from the fall, Ferid gasps to see the prisoners not only run out of the jail tower, but they each had a bag or two of gold in their possessions. With Ferid occupied with summoning guards to his side and his bow out, Yuu starts to lead everyone to where Yoichi and Mitsuba have a number of carriages ready to set out. "Everyone, get to a carriage!"

As they all make a run for it, Mirai suddenly trips while running, landing hard on the ground. As a few archers head her way to capture her, Kōta shoots an arrow to stop them in their tracks then Yuu shot a following arrow that pinned all of the opposing archers to a nearby wall. As Mirai sigh in relief that she's been saved, Kōta helps her to her feet as they get on the carriage that Kimizuki will be driving with the Director and the other orphans already inside.

Once every prisoner are in the carriages, Yuu gives all of the drivers the signal to escape at this very moment. However before getting on hers, Shinoa grabs Yuu's arm, her scared expression from earlier returning. "What's wrong Shinoa?"

"Yuu-san, they have Mika-san!" Shinoa exclaims, shaking with uncontrollable fear.

This had left Yuu completely in shock, explaining why he hasn't seen the blond prince anywhere or with the others. "What happened?" Yuu attempts to get his friend to calm down so she can tell him what has happened to his prince.

"I saw Lacus and Rene snuck behind him in the throne room after he had sent the last of the bags from there and was taken to Crowley." Shinoa then points to a tower she saw them disappear into. "Then he lead them to that tower. Crowley is using Mika-san in order to lure you to that tower!"

Thinking fast as he looks at the tower, Yuu quickly lowers the drawbridge so everyone can get out of the castle. Aware that one of the guards can draw the bridge back up, Yuu gives all of the drivers a signal to leave. "All of you, get everyone out of here and to the hideout! I'm getting Mika out of here and we'll meet you all back there!"

A few had wanted to protest about leaving him at the mercy of the king, but soon guards had spotted them. Acting fast, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Guren drive the carriages outside of the castle grounds and into Oakheart Forest just as the gates slam shut behind them.

Seeing all of the carriages made it out safely, Yuu makes his way across the courtyard when he hears a voice just above him, "Yuichiro!"

Looking up, Yuu watched as Crowley prevents Mika from yelling out and drags him back inside the tower. "Mikaela!"

Realizing that the guards are still after him and knowing full well that this is a trap, Yuu knows he has no other choice. He has to save Mika and get out of here fast. After all, he is the Seraphic Robin Hood. And so, for the first time in a long time, a pair of black Seraph wings unfurl from his back, leaving the guards that are in pursuit of him and even Ferid watching from a safe distance are left in shock as Yuu flies up to the tower and lands inside.

Ignoring the fact that he just saw his lover had flown into the tower, Mika runs right into his open arms before the couple turns to see Crowley charge at them, a sword on hand. Thinking fast as he pushes Mika into the next room, Yuu draws his sword and parrys Crowley's attack. Then when the sheriff swung his sword with Yuu dodging and jumping into the next room with Mika, Crowley ended up hitting a nearby torch, knocking it completely off the wall with the small flame set everything around it on fire, quickly setting the room and soon the entire tower.

The blaze spreading at a fast speed, Yuu and Mika run up the stone stairs and out a single window with Crowley exiting out of the tower in a different direction from the two. With a firm hold around Mika, Yuu climbs up to the very top of the tower with the fire quickly surrounding the pair.

"Don't shoot! He has my sweet prince!" They hear Ferid order his guards and they could also see, watching from the trees are Kimizuki, Shinoa and Kōta. Even from this height, the two can easily see how nervous they are as they watch the tower go up in flames.

His wings extended but watching the flames, Yuu turns to Mika as he holds the prince bridal style. "I'm going to take to the sky. I need you to hold onto me tightly, Mika."

Not having being told twice, Mika wraps his arms around Yuu's neck, his face buried in his chest as he feels Yuu flap his wings hard enough to kick off the burning tower. Once high enough so the flames won't touch them, Yuu shoots right to where his three band members wait for them.

Now that they are safe, Yuu places Mika back on his feet with the prince keeping his arms around his beloved. Not a single word had been exchanged, but they didn't need to be as Yuu returns the hug.

Watching from back at the castle, Ferid is furious. After seeing how Yuichiro held Mikaela as they escape the burning tower and once they were safely away, the way the prince embrace that outlaw is enough to cause the king's blood to boil over in a fiery anger. He should be the one the prince falls so deeply in love with, not some lowlife outlaw!

Not allowing the outlaw to keep this happiness, Ferid takes out a hidden crossbow, a poison arrow already locked and loaded. Jealousy-filled eyes now set on the outlaw's unprotected back as he and the prince still hold each other tenderly, Ferid aims the crossbow right at the base of Yuu's back where his wings meet his back.

Hearing something be released, Yuu all of a sudden screams in agonizing pain coming from the center of his back where the base of his wings is located. "Yuu-chan!" Mika screams as he feels Yuu suddenly go limp in his arms, screaming in pain.

"He's been shot!" Kōta exclaims as Shinoa gasp behind her hands and Kimizuki's eyes grow wide.

Taking Yuu's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder, Kimizuki faces the other three and says in an order tone, "We need to get him to the church right now! The hideout is too far and he needs medical attention asap."

Mika let's Kimizuki lead Yuu away to somewhere safer with Shinoa and Kōta right behind him. Before going after them, Mika turns toward the castle, glaring in the direction the arrow came from with bitter tears in his sapphire eyes. Knowing full well who had shot that poisonous arrow and hurt his Yuu, Mika then disappears into the trees to rejoin his friends.


	15. Return

**Well, this is the final chapter for Seraphic Robin Hood. This was a lot of fun to write, both the fanfic and this chapter. I am very happy with how this chapter came out. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter as I move on with uploading my other SotE works.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Return**

Confused at the expression he had been given from the young prince before he had vanished into the dark forest, Ferid sets his confusion aside for the moment. Now that Yuu is injured, this is the perfect opportunity for Ferid to follow them and finally finish off the lowly outlaw.

Coming into the clearing where the church awaits before them, Kimizuki leads the worried group inside where Guren and the staff are in total shock to see Yuu in agonizing pain. "What happened to him?!" Sayuri asks as Guren takes Yuu somewhere for him to rest and be tended to.

"Yuu-san succeeded with saving Mika-san and them escaping the castle together. But Ferid has shot a poison arrow before we could leave the castle grounds." Shinoa explains just as Mika runs inside the church, the tears semidry in his eyes and panting from the running he had done to get here.

After Kimizuki explains to Kōta that they need to take him back to the orphanage where Mirai is waiting for him, the pinkette turns his attention to the blond prince and says softly, "You should go in there and be beside Yuu as they tend to his wounds. He's going to need you more than ever."

Without even having to think about it, Mika nods his head. "I understand." With that said, Mika heads for the room where the nuns tend to Yuu while Kimizuki and Shinoa leave to return Kōta to the orphanage after a long night.

Entering the room, Mika could feel his chest become tight at the sight of Mito struggling to keep Yuu laying on his stomach, his black wings furled up and gone from sight but the very center of his back stained black by the poison he had been hit with, Shigure having bandages and medical scissors in her hands and Sayuri holding a syringe that'll draw the poison out and an ointment to apply to the injury to help heal him. Noticing the prince has entered, Guren takes Mika by the shoulders and lead him so he is kneeling right in front of the bed, "He'll calm down once he knows you're here."

With that single instruction, Mika already knew what he must do to help the nuns tend to Yuu's wound. So as gently as he can be, Mika takes one of Yuu's hands into his as his free hand stroke his raven black locks lovingly. Instantly recognizing this warm touch and knowing who is now beside him, Yuu does calm down and even lean into Mika's loving touch.

The raven now completely calm, Mito releases her hold on his body since there was no need for her to keep him in place, Sayuri went to work to draw out the poison. With each pinch from the syringe not only made Yuu flinch but also become dizzy from each affected blood drawn out of his body.

Once enough blood was drawn out to completely remove the poison, Sayuri cleans up and sanitize her tools as Shigure at once started to apply the ointment to the wound and then wrap the center of his back and midsection with the bandage roll. The wound now covered enough, Shigure tapes the bandage up so they are secured.

Being very dizzy from his blood withdrawn, Guren then flips Yuu over so he is now on his back and Mika carefully covers him. As the prince sits in the stool right beside the bed so he could watch over his love as he sleeps, Guren says to him, "We are heading out to gather a few things we need to make a soup for him to eat. You stay beside him while we're gone, prince."

Mika simply nods to show he understands his current role and then Guren and his staff leave the church. Once alone, Mika gently runs his fingers through the dark messy and neat hair of his one and only love, a sad smile forming on his face and his heart feel close to cracking at the sight of seeing Yuu in such a condition.

Then a hand appears from under the blankets and gently hold the hand stroking his head, a pair of tired emerald eyes open as a smile forms. "There's my angel." Yuu says softly as he brings the hand down so Mika is now stroking his cheek.

Relief wash over him as grateful tears form in his eyes. "How are you feeling, Yuu-chan?"

"A little tired. I'm so glad that you're safe and out of that castle, Mika."

The tears then flow down his beautiful, angel face and a small sob escaped his mouth as Mika leans his forehead against Yuu's. "That's thanks to you that we made it out together. But it's my fault you're hurt."

Yuu gently takes one thumb to wipe away the tears from Mika's face. "Remember what I told you at the tournament? I love you more than my own life. I would always sacrifice myself in order to save and protect you."

Though he may be tired, Yuu's words made Mika's heart skip a few beats before the hero pulls his prince closer and kiss him longingly and lovingly. With him falling back asleep after breaking the kiss, Mika whispers as he lays right beside him on the bed, "I love you to no end, Yuu-chan."

However, waiting outside the church is a dark figure with his long white hair hidden under the hood of his black cloak. He's waited long enough to know how long the other outlaws and the church staff will be out for him to be able to sneak inside and finish what he came to do.

Relaxing beside the resting outlaw, Mika suddenly hears an unwanted voice. "Ah, Prince Mikaela!" Shooting up on the bed, Mika gasps in horror when he saw Ferid enter the room. "I see that you're still with that pathetic outlaw, especially since he has such a serious injury."

"Don't you dare act all innocent. I know you shot that poisoned arrow and make him suffer such agonizing pain!" Mika is furious that Ferid is practically mocking Yuu now that he's finally got him where he wants the hero.

"You know, my sweet prince, why don't we put him out of his misery and I can at last make you rightfully mine?" Ferid suggests as he takes out a hidden dagger with one hand while the other held Mika by his chin.

The flames of anger burning in his sapphire eyes, Mika bites at the hand touching him and he quickly place his body right over Yuu as he remains asleep in order to protect him this time. "I am not yours to claim, Ferid. And I won't allow you to lay another filthy finger on him!"

His actions then angered Ferid. "You dare to defy your king, Mika?"

"Don't call me that. You are not the king and you will never be the rightful ruler."

Mika could tell that Ferid's anger continues to grow as he attempts to control himself from lashing out. "You will pay for this defiance. Now my dear Mika, it is time you hand that brat over!

"No!" Mika exclaims just as running footsteps can be heard right outside the room as a woman that appears to be twelve or thirteen with her very long pink hair in pigtails in the back held up by two long black ribbons, wearing a cute black and white Lolita outfit consisting of a white dress reaching above her thighs, black mid-thigh boots with slits on one side each, white detached sleeves with black trimming, a white lace choker around her neck with a pink bow on the side, and a small one-eyed bat on her shoulder.

Upon her arrival with Mika overwhelmed with relief and Ferid just horror struck, Queen Krul has her hands on her slender hips, glaring daggers at Ferid. "Ferid Bathory, I see you're once again up to no good in my kingdom."

"Queen Krul!" Mika cheers in delight to see her return at long last. As much as he wants to dash over and hug her, Mika couldn't leave Yuu's side unprotected.

Then Krul simply gives the prince a smile. "I'm happy to see you too, little prince, but stay beside Doveport's hero for now as I deal with this trouble maker."

That was when Guren, Kimizuki, Shinoa and the church staff at last reappear. "They have told me everything that has happened during my absence. Let's say that I am not pleased with how you abused your power to make my subjects suffer greatly for your own selfish acts.

"Such behavior is punished by banishment from Nadora! However, that is something that neither Sirius or Anahita would wish upon a human being, no matter how low or selfish they are. Now as I figure out your punishment, it is time you hand over Sirius' crown so it shall be past onto Prince Mikaela at his coronation."

Now feeling fearful since Krul has returned, Ferid gives the crown to her with nonstop shaking hands before scurrying into a nearby corner, tugging on more strands than normal and silently begging Mika for help but the prince ignores him.

Now sitting up on the bed as Krul approaches them after sending Guren and his staff to prepare the soup for the hero, Krul gently pats the top of Yuu's head. "Little Yuichiro has grown into a handsome young man and been the hero that Nadora needed desperately of. And I am more than glad to see that you are safe and well protected, Mikaela."

Looking back down at Yuu as he continues to sleep soundly, Mika gently caress his warm cheek now that he is no longer approaching death's doorstep. "All of Nadora shall be forever grateful towards him for giving everyone hope in the darkness of Ferid's reign. And for that, he deserves a perfect reward."

This had left the prince surprised. "What kind of reward, Queen Krul?"

Krul then gives him a sneaky cat face. "You'll see when the time is right. For now, always stay beside him."

"I'll never leave his side ever again."

A few days later, Yuu has healed completely from the injury inflicted upon him by the poisonous arrow Ferid had shot. Once he is completely dressed in his normal attire, Krul enters the room with a warm smile on her face. "Good morning, boys."

"Good morning, Queen Krul." both Yuu and Mika greet her back. "I'm happy to see you have finally come back home."

"And I am glad to see you have fully recovered from Ferid's attack. Now then there is something I need to discuss with you, Yuichiro Amane." Krul ushers him to take a seat next to Mika and he instantly obeyed as she takes a seat across from the two.

"Yuu, I must have you know that I am eternally grateful to you for protecting Doveport, give every citizen unwavering hope, and how you risk your very life for Mika's sake. Such heroic acts deserve a mighty reward." Krul explains her gratitude, her smile remaining.

"I appreciate your gratitude, Your Majesty. But you don't have to give me any fortune. I am happy to have Mikaela, my friends and my band beside me and I don't need anything else."

Then Yuu is left in total surprise to see the queen's smile grow. "I knew you were going to say that, but I wasn't talking about a money reward. I was talking about a reward that is strongly based upon your love."

"Wait, you don't mean…" Yuu starts but is cut off by what Krul tells him next.

"I know you want to marry and have a life with Mika, so as his guardian my reward to you is my blessing." To hear that this is his reward, Yuu and Mika face each other, hands clasp together as they share a very happy smile that they can get married and they have the blessing they needed to make it happen.

The next few days, Kimizuki and Shinoa became nobles for their help in keeping the hope and peace in Doveport as their reward and the preparations for a wedding were complete in no time and very soon the wedding of Yuichiro, Hero of Nadora, and Prince Mikaela is underway, getting ever so much closer to a happy life together.

Now married as the ceremony comes to a close, all who have attended this joyous day cheered out as Kōta and Mirai, their ring bearer and flower girl, open the church doors as the couple waltz outside, arms linked, "Long live Yuichiro Amane and Prince Mikaela Shindo!"

Before making their way to the carriage that'll take them on their honeymoon, Mika tosses his bouquet the traditional way with Mirai catching the beautiful assorted flowers. As she buries her face to smell their beautiful aroma, Kōta wraps an arm around her shoulder, holding her close and plants a kiss to her temple, causing Mirai to giggle.

Seated as the carriage driver, Kimizuki watches to see how happy Mirai is with Kōta, bringing a smile to his face. "Hey Kōta, do me a favor and take good care of her."

Kōta then gives his fellow band member and future brother-in-law a thumbs up. "You got it, Shiho."

Stepping out as the married pair get settled into the carriage after Asuramaru appears out of a few trees and land on Yuu's shoulder since he never leaves the hero's side with Yoichi, Shinoa and Mitsuba get situated on their own steeds as Yuu and Mika's personal guards, Queen Krul smiles as everyone cheer out, "Long live Queen Krul!"

Standing beside Guren, who is now holding Shinya close as the minstrel strums his mandolin, Krul pats the friar on the back. "And Friar Guren, it appears that I have the heroic outlaw for an in-law." Then the three begin to chuckle together.

Before they could set off, Mika and Yuu hear two voices from within the crowd, "Good luck, Mikaela!"

They see it is Chess that has called out to them, a big smile on her face. Then Horn calls out, "Take good care of him, Yuichiro."

The pair waved to them, both silently saying thank you. Then Kimizuki starts to drive the carriage away, Yuu and Mika waving to all of their allies and friends, all of them waving, bowing and curtsying to the happy couple.

Watching the carriage and the three guards disappear into Oakheart Forest, past the mine where Ferid and his flunkies Lacus, Rene and Crowley now work as punishment with Ferid getting hurt occasionally for doing poor work, Shinya then says, his charming smile forming as he strokes Byakkomaru and the tiger purring like a kitten, "Well, dear folks, this is how our version of Robin Hood ends, with an era of peace and love for all of Nadora."

 _ **Love goes on and on**_

 **Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

 **Golly, what a day**

 **Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

 **Golly, what a day**


End file.
